Tres Etapas
by Gwyllion92
Summary: Es dificil vivir tres estapas diferentes con una misma persona, es decir, ODIO, AMISTAD y AMOR. Pero ellos dos lo logran y aquí podrán conocer la historia de su relación. MIMATO, RR! CH. 14 ON! Capítulos finales!
1. Introducción

Tres Etapas

**Acá les dejo mi segunda historia, pero esta si la voy a continuar jajaja. Espero no sean muy duros conmigo, también espero mucho reviews buenos de parte de ustedes :P. Ojala les guste. Saludos!**

**Pd: Esta es la intrducción, un poco aburrida tal vez, pero les recomiendo la lean.**

**Tres Etapas**

**1. Introducción.**

Sus ojos miel se abrieron lentamente, acompañados de una hermosa sonrisa que parecía estar allí hacia ya varias horas. Pestañó unas cuantas veces, recién acababa de levantarse y no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía. Hacía ya unas horas que había llegado a Japón luego de una larga ausencia, 4 años para ser exactos, en los cuales estuvo habitando en los Estados Unidos. Seguía un poco confundida ya que todo había ocurrido muy rápido, de un día para el otro sus padres le informaron que viajaría a ver a sus amigos como regalo de cumpleaños número 18. Era tanta la felicidad de la castaña tras haber escuchado esa noticia que, siendo hoy 3 días después de cumplir los 18, la sonrisa no desaparecía aún.

_Al partir, Mimi había dejado a todos sus amigos esperando que ellos nunca la olvidaran, por suerte, eso no había pasado. Es cierto que perdió contacto con varios de ellos, pero amigos de esos de los que nunca te olvidas, como Sora y Tai, seguían hablándose con ella dejando completamente de lado los miles de kilómetros que los separaba. Pero en este tiempo de distancia, la chica de ojos color miel se había hecho un nuevo amigo, aparte de los estadounidenses, ella se había amigado con alguien que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Yamato Matt Ishida, el chico con el que se vivía peleando de chica, el chico frío, muy inmaduro para ella, el típico niño bonito, rubio de ojos azules, ahora famoso gracias a su banda Teenaged Wolves. Con él, aunque sea difícil de creer, fue con el que más estuvo hablando después de su partida. ¿Cómo? Bien, Yamato vivía viajando de Tour, como era de esperarse, siempre pasaba por EE UU, su banda (de rock) es muy conocida mundialmente e idolatrados por todas/os. Cuando Mimi se enteró que irían por primera vez, se le ocurrió ir al recital, y luego de varios intentos, pudo verse con él. Desde ese entonces, cada vez que Matt iba a EE UU se encontraban en algún lugar, y todo lo que Mimi le pedía que llevara a sus amigos, Ishida con gusto lo hacia. De ese primer encuentro pasaron ya 3 años. Con el transcurso del tiempo, fueron hablando más y más hasta que se convirtieron en grandes amigos, confiaban mutuamente todos sus secretos, se hacían regalos y se visitaban seguido.(Vale aclarar que se visitaban cuando estaban cerca, es decir.. una distancia de Canadá a Mexico por así decir, no de EE UU a Japón, o sea, Mimi a Japón aún no había viajado sola nada más que porque sus padres no la dejaban.) Sigamos con la historia:_

Se levantó lentamente de su cama, se dirigió al baño, hizo lo que toda persona hace cuando recién de despierta y luego se cambió. Estaba tan emocionada, había tantas cosas que quería hacer ese día pero el tiempo no le alcanzaría... Qué más da, tenía aún 3 meses para hacer todo con tranquilidad. Se dirigió a la cocina, se preparo una lágrima (leche con unas gotitas de café :P) y la puso a calentar. Mientras esperaba, cogió el teléfono al mismo tiempo que preparaba unas tostadas:

- ¿Diga?

- Yama, soy yo.

- ¿Mimi?

- Jajaja, sí.

- ¿Cómo estás princesa?

- Genial, ya estoy aquí en Japón lista para salir. Dime que haremos hoy.

- Pues te dije que iría por ti. Ya verás.

- Pero quiero saber..

- Ya verás, ¿Quieres ir a visitar a los chicos antes?

- ¡Me parece una buena idea!

- Bien, en 20 minutos estoy por ahí.

- ¡Genial, besos!

- Adiós.

_Al rato_

Sonó el timbre. Mimi tomó su bolso, las llaves de la casa y su abrigo color verde (el que aparece en Digimon 2 cuando Michel y Davis si mal no recuerdo viajan a Estados Unidos para encontrarse con ella :P). Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rubio, quien la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cerró la puerta tras de si y le dijo:

- ¿Vamos?

- ¿Qué no piensas saludarme? _– Le reclamó el rubio un poco apenado_.

- Jajaja, claro que si tonto, estaba bromeandote.

Así fue como se abalanzó a su cuello para darle un fuerte y cálido abraso. Matt, por su parte, la tomó de la cintura y se lo devolvió. Permanecieron así por unos segundos.

- Que lindo verte de nuevo luego de 1 año. No sabes cuando te he echado de menos_. – Le susurro al oido la castaña._

- Yo también te extrañaba y ni te imaginas cuanto. – _Ambos se ruborizaron un poco. Matt se separó un poco y besó su mejilla._ – Bien, vamos.

Dicho esto, se dieron vuelta y partieron.


	2. Felicidad 1

Volvi

**Volvi! Si, y rapido ;). Aprovecho de los pocos tiempos que tengo asi escribo, aunque tengo mil cosas para hacer. Algunos capitulos van a ser cortos, me disculpo por eso, pero van a ser actualisados mas rapido, sepan entenderme. Espero les guste este tanto como a mi. Lo venia pensando desde hacias tiempo hasta que me digne a escribirlo. Saludos!**

_- Yo también te extrañaba y ni te imaginas cuanto. – Ambos se ruborizaron un poco. Matt se separó un poco y besó su mejilla. – Bien, vamos._

_Dicho esto, se dieron vuelta y partieron. _

**2. Felicidad. (1/2)**

Parecían una pareja feliz. Puedo asegurarles que ninguna de las personas que estuviera ahí, en las calles de Odaiba, dentro del inmenso tráfico a pesar del horario, se imaginaria que solo eran amigos.

Mimi iba tomada del brazo del rubio, ambos iban hablando y riendo. Contando anécdotas, bromeando, lo que suelen hacer dos o más amigos por lo general. Pero parecía que para Mimi no era suficiente ya que iban parando en todas las vidrieras y comprando algo nuevo. Matt, como caballero que era, iba llevando las 7 bolsas que habían conseguido hasta el momento, la gente lo miraba con cara de "este chico debe tener mucho dinero.." y para él eso no era nada bueno, quería que nadie se diera cuenta quien era ya que no soportaría salir con su mejor amiga y que las alocadas fans fueran a molestarlos pidiéndole autógrafos, fotos y hasta besos! Lamentablemente, la gorra y anteojos negros no fueron suficientes para tapar su identidad. A lo lejos ya se veía un grupo de 4 niñas que corrían hacia él. Mimi se percato de lo sucedido y lo empujo junto a ella a una tienda de ropa. Raramente la empleada no se encontraba allí, entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió a un vestuario junto con Matt. ¿Tenía que ser tan chico ese lugar? ¿Era posible que una persona se cambiara ahí dentro?

- Estoy cansado de todo esto. ¿Te lo dije?

- Emm creo que no, pero igual cualquiera se da cuenta por tu cara jajaja.

- Si te digo la verdad, al principio seguía aceptando el Tour ya que íbamos seguido a Estados Unidos...y podía verte. – Se ruborizó levemente.

- Jap, ¿Lo dices en serio? Que tierno eres Yama. – Dicho esto se le acerco y le dio un tierno y lento beso en la comisura del labio, que, aunque no lo crean, no fue la intención de Mimi.

- Ups… – Prosiguió, iba a pedirle disculpas pero el ojiazul le tapo los labios con su dedo índice.

- No es nada, haz silencio que creo están cerca.

Seguían los dos adentro del mini vestuario. Matt estaba contra el gran espejo, de espalda, y Mimi abrazada al cuello de él, con su cabeza en el pecho de este, ya que de ponerse en otra posición seria fácil encontrarlos. La chica estaba completamente paralizada, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, si se movía, la luz le haría sombra y esta pasaría por debajo de la puerta, haciendo que las fans los encontraran fácilmente. Escucharon murmullos, era obvio que la empleada estaba ayudando a sus nuevas clientas. Estas dieron una vuelta por el negocio y salieron nuevamente. Segundos después salieron Matt y Mimi. Haciendo como si nada, saludaron a la dueña del local, quien por cierto no entendía que estaba pasando, y partieron.

- Jajaja, eso fue muy gracioso!

- Sí, para ti, para mí en absoluto.

- Me imagino cuantas veces habrás pasado por lo mismo – Le dijo la castaña divertida.

- ¿Qué una chica me empuje salvajemente dentro de un vestuario, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia fingiendo querer ayudarme? Pues esta es la primera vez..

- Jajaja, eres un tonto Yama.

- Bueno, sigamos, pero eso si, apurémonos un poco, no quiero volver a cruzármelas. Y deja de mirar vidrieras! –Agregó cuando vio que la castaña se asomaba por otra.- Ya no puedo cargar más bolsas y quiero llegar a lo de Tai de una vez..

- Bueno, pero no te enojes. – En tono fingido de desilusión.

- Eres terrible Meems.

Siguieron caminando, pocos minutos después llegaron a la casa de Tai. Esta no se encontraba lejos de donde Mimi vivía, pero era tanto el tiempo que habían perdido en solo 3 cuadras de tiendas que parecía hubiesen ido de Shopping.

- ¿Y? ¿Estás lista princesa?

- Claro que sí, pero siento un poco de nervios… deben estar muy cambiados… ¿Qué tal si no

me reconocen y paso vergüenza? ¿Y si se olvidaron de mí?

- Jajaja no seas tonta, es difícil olvidar a una mejor amiga, algo que tu fuiste para muchos, y es mas difícil aún cuando compartimos todos juntos una aventura poco común en el Digimundo…

- Sí, tienes razón… ¿Pero si no me reconocen? Quedaría como una tonta y me haría sentir muy mal...

- Pues si eso pasara, cosa que creo es imposible, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte e iremos a otra parte si tú lo deseases. De todos modos, ya tengo planes para el día por las dudas.

Se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo ya que Mimi estaba un poco nerviosa e indecisa. Levantó la mirada para dirigírsela al rubio y le dijo:

- Te quiero. ¿Sabías? – Esto sorprendió al rubio, pero no le impidió contestar.

- Yo más que ti. ¿Sabías? – Ambos sonrieron, luego Mimi golpeó la puerta.

Una chica de pelo corto y castaño claro igual que sus ojos, un poco más alta que Mimi, 1.67 más o menos, abrió la puerta.

- Matt, ¿Cómo…? – No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, ya que cuando desvió su mirada para ver quien era la sexy acompañante del rubio quedó atónita.- No puede ser…Miiiiiii…..mi! MIMI!

- Sora!

Ambas se abrazaron como si fuera la última vez. Largaron pequeñas carcajadas de alegría hasta que por fin se separaron.

- Yo... no lo puedo creer! ¿Cuándo viniste? ¿Cómo es que no nos avisaste nada a nosotros y a Matt sí? Empezaba a preocuparme, hacia mucho que habíamos perdido contacto!

- Sí es cierto! Quise darles una sorpresa, y como a Yama lo veo seguido, me pareció una buena idea avisarle a él sólo para que me ayudara a encontrarlos.

- Dios mío, simplemente no puedo creerlo!

- Pues tendrás que creerlo, ahora, ¿Podemos pasar? – Interrumpió Matt en tono de burla.

- Oh si, lo siento mucho! Pasen. Tai, TK, Kari! ¿A que no saben quién está aquí? –Gritó Sora fuertemente para que los chicos que estaban en la cocina la escucharan.

Los tres llamados por la chica aparecieron, ssu caras de sorpresa al ver a Mimi eran indescriptibles.

- Dios mío, ¿Quién es tu novia Matt? – Preguntó un chico de pelos revoltosos color chocolate.

Mimi se sobre saltó, se le heló la piel. Temía que eso pasara, temía que no la reconocieran. Desvió una mirada a Ishida, este la miró algo extrañado. ¿Qué les pasaba a estos? En eso, los dos se percataron que todos estaban conteniendo la risa. Sí, por suerte solo estaban bromeando. Mimi soltó un suspiro.

- Jajaja, como olvidarte tonta! – Repuso el castaño nuevamente. – Te asustaste eh… creo que nunca te vi tan pálida. – Y se le acercó para darle un abrazo.

- Ps, no fue gracioso Tai! – También lo abrazo, y poco a poco se fueron acercando los otros dos, Tk y Kari, uno rubio de ojos azules, hermano menor de Matt, y la otra del mismo color de pelo que Mimi, hermana menor de Tai.

- Que lindo volver a verte! Nos preguntábamos cuando te dignarías a venir a Japón. – Se le acercó aún más junto a Kari, su novia, y ambos se sumaron al abrazo, los tres abrazándola al mismo tiempo.

- Y bien, aquí me tiene. – Contestó la ojimiel.

- ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a tomar algo y a charlar más cómodamente? – Interrumpió Matt.

- Jajaja, que, ¿Ya te pusiste celoso "Yama"? (imitando a Mimi). ¿Celoso de que nosotros la estamos abrazando ahora y no tu? – Bromeo Tai, lo que provocó un leve rubor en el rubio. Mimi sonrió al ver la expresión de Yamato, le gustaba ver como reaccionaba su amigo cuando se hablaba de ella. Los demás rieron.

- Sí, como sea. – Contestó en su defensa y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ya no sabían de que conversar. Contaron chistes, hablaron de cosas serias, le contaron a Mimi todo lo que había ocurrido en esos años en los que ella no había estado, ella y Matt contaron como llegaron a hacerse tan amigos, TK y Kari como se habían convertido en novios y muchas cosas más, hasta que llegó el momento en que se quedaron sin tema.

- Y bien – Dijo Kari- ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

- A mi me parecería genial que saliéramos todos a bailar. – Contestó Sora.

- Sí, esa es una buena idea! – Afirmó el castaño.

- Yo me sumo. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? – Preguntó Tk dirigiéndose a Matt y Mimi.

- Pues… - Mimi le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Yamato. Sabía que el tenía planes para los dos, pero debía confesar que esa idea le encantó.

- También vamos.- Contestó rápido Matt. – Tenemos tiempo para hacer lo otro. – Le susurró a Mimi al oído guiñándole un ojo.

¿Dijo lo otro? ¿Qué quiso decir? Sonó raro… ¿Acaso Matt…?. El rubio vio la expresión en la cara de Mimi y como esta la miraba y entendió a la perfección, ella había pensado que el la llevaría a un telo!

- JAJAJA! NONO, NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS MEEMS!

- ¿QUÉ? PUES... ¿QUÉ COSA? YO NO DIJE NADA… NO SE A QUE TE REFIERES...- Se quejó la castaña desviando la mirada, estaba totalmente roja, para colmo, Matt no podía dejar de reir.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Sora, a excepción de aquellos dos, los demás no entendían nada.

- Nada, nada! – Contestó el rubio ya calmando su riza. – Entonces a las 23hs en la disco. ¿Les parece bien?

- Genial! – Contestaron todos.

- Bien, son las 20hs. ¿Sora te acompaño a tu casa? Tk, ten cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer con Kari mientras yo no esté…- Agregó rápidamente Tai.

- Si papi, no te preocupes.- Bromeo TK.

- Bien, yo te llevó a tu casa Mimi. – Ordenó Matt.

- Bien, como usted ordene. – Bromeo también Mimi.

Salieron todos y se separaron, casa uno por su rumbo. Matt y la castaña iban caminando en dirección a la casa de Mimi, hablando, como siempre. Pararon un minuto en un kiosco y compraron una coca-cola, una vez paga, el rubio aprovechó y la tomó de la mano, cosa que hizo que Mimi casi escupiera la gaseosa, pero aparentó no haberle importado.

Minutos después llegaron a su destino.

- Bien, aquí te dejo princesa.

- Sí, gracias por todo Yama, en serio te lo agradezco. – Le dijo ella.

- Tu no tienes que agradecerme nada, soy yo el que debe hacerlo. Gracias Mimi por haber venido. La verdad que la paso muy bien contigo, aparte quien más me salva así de mis alocadas fans.

Mimi rió y continuó mirándolo a los ojos, fue una mirada que demostraba mucha felicidad por parte de los dos, amistad, agradecimiento, significaba mucho mas que una simple mirada.

- Bien – Interrumpió Matt.- Paso por ti a las 23hs, ¿De acuerdo?

- Así es. – Contestó la castaña, aún con la sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

- Ah y por cierto, antes de que me olvide… - Yamato acercó su rostro, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Mimi no sabía como reaccionar, solo le quedaba esperar ahí quieta lo que fuera a pasar. El rubio se acercó más aún, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y la beso lenta y tímidamente en la comisura de los labios. - Te la debía, ahora estamos iguales. - Dijo al separarse de ella. La castaña reaccionó y lo más que pudo hacer fue sonreir.

- Tienes razón, pero lo mío fue sin querer.. – Repuso ella.

- Bueno, hagamos de cuenta que lo mío también. – Le dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo. – Bien, me voy, ponte linda para esta noche eh..

- Está bien, aunque ya soy linda como soy. – Comentó riendo la castaña.

-Tienes toda la razón, eres hermosa asi como eres. – Le contestó Matt. Ambos se ruborizaron. – Adiós.

- Hasta dentro de un rato!

Se soltaron las manos y volvieron a lo suyo.


	3. Felicidad 2

Acá les traigo la continuación de FELICIDAD

**Acá les traigo la continuación de FELICIDAD. Subo rápido por ser la segunda parte nada mas :P pero de ahora en más voy a tardar un poco mas en actualizar (colegio). Espero dejen más reviews, sino no me inspiran! ******

_-Tienes toda la razón, eres hermosa asi como eres. – Le contestó Matt. Ambos se ruborizaron. – Adiós._

_- Hasta dentro de un rato!_

_Se soltaron las manos y volvieron a lo suyo._

**3. Felicidad. (2/2)**

Bajó las escaleras despacio, tenía miedo de caerse ya que los tacos que llevaba puesto eran muy altos. Iba vestida con una minifalda blanca acompañada de un corsé negro al igual que las botas, altas hasta las rodillas. Sus ojos, delicadamente deliñados y la sombra marrón que tenía encima de estos hacían resaltar el hermoso color miel de sus ojos que se adueñaba de cualquier mirada. Tomó su cartera (negra por supuesto xD) y abrió la puerta. Quedó sorprendida tras ver lo que se encontraba del otro lado de esta, al parecer, el chico quedó igual al verla a ella:

- Ohh… estás… estás muy hermosa Mimi... te ves genial…

- Gracias Yama… tu igual…

Ambos se ruborizaron, los dos iban muy elegantes. Matt, por su parte, vestía una musculosa blanca pero un buzo gris con dibujos de guitarras mas oscuras tapaban su bien formado físico. También tenía unos chapines negros y en los pies unas converse blancas y negras.

- Emm… ¿Vamos? Los demás se enfadarán si tardamos mucho… - Dijo el rubio analizando de abajo a arriba a la castaña.

- Sí, tienes razón...

Matt abrió la puerta del auto y la ojimiel se metió, luego, el hizo lo mismo por la otra puerta.

- Vendrán los chicos de la banda también… - Dijo este.

- Oh que bien! Sanozuke, Ihoru y Mathiew?

- No, Mathiew no.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

- El dejó la banda hace unos meses… tuvimos una discusión y partió. Tenemos un nuevo integrante que lo reemplazó, se llama Kenta.

- Ya veo… de todas formas ese chico no me caía bien.

- Jaja, sí, todos nos decían lo mismo. Seguramente Kenta se fijará en ti… - Dijo algo desilusionado, sin saber porque esa reacción.

- ¿Y es lindo? – Preguntó ruborizada Mimi tras el comentario de su amigo.

- Pues eso no me lo tienes que preguntar a mí… solo me fijo en chicas por ahora jajaja.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón jajaja. Pero… ¿Por qué insinúas eso?

- ¿Qué se fijará en ti? Porque eres hermosa. – Tras haber dicho eso, Yamato desvió la mirada a su compañera, quien estaba completamente ruborizada y lo miraba con una sonrisa de "¿Qué dijiste?".- No... Es decir… eres su estilo…

- Claro… entiendo. – Movió su cabeza y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana sin borrar su sonrisa, definitivamente, por alguna extraña razón le encantaba que su amigo la halagara. Le parecía tan honesto todo lo que él le decía que más de una vez se puso a imaginar como serían sus vidas si tuvieran una relación más seria.

- Bueno… eso no quita lo de hermosa… para mi lo eres y creo que ya te lo había dicho… - Matt estaba que ardía y Mimi no quedaba atrás. Luego de esas palabras no volvieron a dirigirse la mirada ni a hablar en el resto del camino, sabían que si lo hacían estallarían de vergüenza.

La castaña estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hacía unos minutos. La gente siempre le había dicho que hacía una bonita pareja con Yamato, que seguramente su relación sería de las mejores, ya que, como lo dice el dicho, las mejores relaciones salen de una linda amistad. Por otro lado, Mimi no podía negar que Matt le parecía un chico muy atractivo, y sabía que él pensaba lo mismo que ella, pero siempre tuvo la idea de que lo que ambos sentían era normal sentirlo entre mejores amigos, por eso nunca le dio importancia. De pronto algo la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Meems ya llegamos.

Un enorme lugar se encontraba frente a ellos. Tenía un aire caribeño, palmeras en la entrada y se encontraba en medio de la playa. La entrada estaba decorada con luces de neón azules y enormes reflectores de luz normal iluminando la gran puerta de roble. A simple vista, cualquiera diría que era una disco para gente famosa, era como estar en Hollywood.

- Dios mío… este lugar es enorme. Es bellísimo! – Dijo la castaña.

- Es de los mejores de Japón. Atrás tiene una salida directa a la playa, es uno de los pocos lugares que tienen una, ya que hay que pagar mucho para tener ese privilegio, es como comprar una parte de la playa al que solo pueden entrar los que comprar la entrada jajaja.

- No sabía que existía un lugar así. ¿Es nuevo?

- Sí, tiene poco menos de 1 año. Mi padre participó en el proyecto, por eso podemos entrar. Aquí viene más que nada la gente famosa ya que no todos pueden pagar 200 dólares por una noche de baile.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿200 DÓLARES?

- Así es. Mira, allí están Sora y Tai – Dijo cambiando de tema señalando a dos personas vestidas muy elegantes. – mejor vamos antes de que me vean aquí afuera contigo, ya sabes como son los Paparazzi, cuentan lo primero que ven sin saber como son las cosas.

- Jajaja, oh cierto que estoy con la estrella de Teenage Wolves. Hoy no me voy a despegar de tu lado para causar celos Yama! Jajajaja.

- No no, por favor no hagas eso, quizás me encuentre con una linda chica que se fije en mi y no se me acerque porque pensará que eres mi novia, y realmente no me gustaría que pase eso.

- Jaja, eres un tonto Yama!

Una vez dentro, esperaron a que llegaran todos los que faltaban, es decir, Joe e Izzy, que pudieron hacerse un lugar en la agenda para poder y a ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo, y los tres integrantes de la banda de Matt.

- Ahí están Izzy y Joe. – Dijo Tai, haciéndoles señas a los mencionados para que se les unieran. Mimi se levantó y fue a darles un abrazo a cada uno, estaban felices, se halagaban y bromeaban entre ellos. Se sentaron y siguieron charlando de cualquier cosa, ningún tema en especial, hasta que Matt se giro y se puso a hablar con alguien:

- Hasta que por fin se dignaron a venir!

- Sí, es que estábamos cómodos en casa terminando de ver una película. – Le contestó un chico de su misma altura, pelo bien lacio castaño claro, con el flequillo peinado para el costado y unos ojos del mismo color que su pelo. Mimi, a pesar del humo y oscuridad del lugar en donde se encontraban, sin contar el ruido molesto de la música que impedía un poco mantener conversaciones largas, lo reconoció. Se paró y fue a saludarlo.

- Ihoru! ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo!

- Mimi! Genial ¿Y tu? – Se dirigió a ella y la abrazó.

- Bien, contenta de verte! – Pudo ver que detrás del castaño se acercaban dos personas más, a una también conocía, a la otra no.

- Hey hermosa! ¿Cómo estás? Puedes soltarlo a Ihoru si quieres para saludarme a mí también eh…

- Sano! Tanto tiempo sin verlos! – Dijo Mimi soltando al castaño para luego abrazar al rubio de ojos marrones y pelo revuelto que le acababa de llamar la atención.

- Lamento molestarlos chicos, pero Meems ¿Puedes venir un minuto? Quiero presentarte a alguien. – Interrumpió Matt luego de unos minutos. Los dos chicos recién llegados y Mimi ya habían establecido una conversación, la castaña era muy cariñosa y se socializaba con cualquiera en cuestión de minutos.- Mimi, el es Kenta, el nuevo integrante de la banda.

Kenta era una chico punk, era el baterista de la banda. Tenía el pelo teñido de negro azabache, con una cresta de más o menos 10 cm de ancho y 5 de alto (el resto del pelo rapado, no era pelado :P). Sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes eran capaces de derretir a cualquier chica, y justamente eso era lo que había pasado con Mimi, quién lo miraba fijamente sin ningún tipo de reacción. Vestía unas jeans hasta las rodillas, rotos y cortados a mano, unas converse botitas igual que las de Yamato y una musculosa también blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus musculosos brazos. El chico tenía dos piercings que lo hacían muy sexy, uno en el labio y otro en la ceja.

- Mucho gusto Kenta… - Dijo Mimi volviendo a la realidad.

- El gusto es mío, reina. – Tras ese comentario Matt lo miró extrañado, él la solía llamar Princesa.. y Kenta la llamaba Reina…¿Lo hacía apropósito? - ¿Aceptarías un Daiquiri?

- Claro que sí! – Dijo Mimi contenta, Matt ya se esperaba lo que pasaría, por eso, cuando Kenta se alejó para ir a la barra y comprar las dos bebidas, Yamato tomó del brazo a la castaña y le dijo:

- Ten cuidado y no bebas mucho Mimi… recuerda que tienes que volver a tu casa.

- ¿A mi casa? ¿Y si voy para otra?

- ¿QUÉ?

- Jajaja! Es una broma Yama, me voy a controlar no te preocupes. – Besó la mejilla del rubio y se fue a sentar junto a los demás.

Todos estaban bailando menos Joe y Matt, quienes estaban en la mesa. Los demás habían bebido mucho y eran casi incontrolables, pero Yamato, quien solo había tomado unas copas ya que tenía que volver manejando y Joe, el chico inocente que no tomaba alcohol, no parecían divertirse mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa Matt? Estás medio decaído. ¿Por qué no estás divirtiéndote con los demás? –Preguntó el peliazul.

- Tengo que manejar Joe, y aparte no estoy muy de ánimo.

- Me lo imaginaba. ¿Es por Mimi y Kenta verdad?

- ¿Que? Jajaja, no para nada…- Miro al chico y veía como este lo miraba con cara de "No soy tonto".- Bueno sí, es por eso…

- ¿Te gusta Mimi? Digo, la cuidas mucho…

- La verdad no lo se, te soy franco. Pero el problema no es ese, el problema es que no me gusta Kenta para ella. No quiero que Mimi sufra Joe, ya suficiente tuvo cuando se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos, y Kenta no es nada bueno para ella.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? Es tu amigo…

- Sí, pero la fama se le sube a la cabeza. Puede estar con muchas chicas una misma noche sabes, es famoso y no le importa nada, tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies y las disfrutara una por una si le es posible, y yo se que Mimi está buscando una relación seria. Con Kenta solo la pasará mal.

- Eso es verdad, pero quizás el este pensando en algo serio con ella también.

- Créeme que no. Antes de venir le hizo una apuesta a Ihoru, diciéndole que hoy se llevaría a una chica a la cama, es por eso que tengo miedo de que esa chica sea Mimi.

- No creo que sea tan tonta para dejarse llevar Matt, sabe cuidarse.

- Eso cuando no está borracha, créeme, la conozco suficientemente como para saber que es lo que pasará una noche como esta. También sabía que no iba a hacerme caso y precisamente eso iba a hacer, emborracharse hasta llegar al punto en el que está ahora.

- Debes estar tranquilo, yo estoy seguro de que no pasará nada ente ella y Kenta.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí.

- ¿Muy seguro?

- Sí.

- Bien, te equivocas. Mira. – El rubio el señalo con el dedo a una esquina de la pista de baile. En una de las columnas, estaba apoyada una chica castaña con un chico abrazándola y besándola apasionadamente, ella, abrazada del cuello de este, se dejaba llevar por sus besos. Parecían desesperados, como si fuera el último día de sus vidas en la que estuvieran juntos.

Joe quedó perplejo por lo que veían sus ojos. Tenía la boca abierta, no podía creerlo, no viniendo de Mimi. Desvió la mirada al chico que tenía a su lado, este miraba el acontecimiento algo apenado, triste, jugando con el capuchón de una cerveza que acababa de abrir. Sus ojos reflejaban furia, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no debería. Tomo un largo trago de la bebida y se paró decidido. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja "feliz".

**Y?? Que les pareció?? Espero reviews! Hasta no tener mínimo 10 no sigo!! Asi que pónganse la pilas y dejen un pequeñi comentario sobre que les pareció cuando terminen de leer! No les cuesta nada! :P**

**Saludos!**


	4. Dudas

Continuación corta, pero bueno tengo tiempo para más

**Continuación corta, pero bueno no tengo tiempo para más UU. Gracias por los reviews! Espero les guste! )**

_Joe quedó perplejo por lo que veían sus ojos. Tenía la boca abierta, no podía creerlo, no viniendo de Mimi. Desvió la mirada al chico que tenía a su lado, este miraba el acontecimiento algo apenado, triste, jugando con el capuchón de una cerveza que acababa de abrir. Sus ojos reflejaban furia, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no debería. Tomo un largo trago de la bebida y se paró decidido. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja "feliz"._

**4. Dudas.**

La gente dejaba de bailar y se daba vuelta para ver que le pasaba al chico que iba caminando empujando a todos. Este, sin darles importancia, siguió caminando el pequeño trayecto que le quedaba. Sora lo vio y aviso a Tai sobre aquello.

- Tai, no se que le pase a Matt, pero esto no me gusta para nada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó este dándose la vuelta. – Diablos, este chico va a terminar en problemas.

- ¿Porqué no vas a ver que pasa?

- Bien, espérame aquí. Luego seguimos.

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado tú también, recuerda que bebiste mucho. – Dijo su amiga sonriéndole. Tai hizo una seña y fue tras Matt.

El rubio se paró frente Kenta y Mimi, quienes por cierto no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Oye Kenta, suéltala, Mimi, debo llevarte a tu casa, ya es tarde.

Al oír esas palabras, ambos nombrados separaron muy sorprendidos sus labios. Estaban hinchados de tanto besarse, se sentían sus respiraciones entrecortadas y estaban colorados por el calor del lugar y de sus mismos cuerpos.

- ¿Qué…que dijiste? – Pregunto el morocho sin entender como su amigo los había interrumpido para decir semejante estupidez.

- Dije que tengo que llevar a Mimi a la casa, es medio tarde y ella me dijo que a las 2 am iban a llamar sus padres desde Estados Unidos. – Aprovechó para mentir Yamato ya que la castaña estaba totalmente en otro mundo, tenía embriagada hasta el alma.

- Pues no te preocupes, yo la llevaré a su casa. – Le contestó de mala manera su amigo.

- No, la llevo yo y ahora. – Dijo agarrando bruscamente del hombro al chico cuando vio que este estaba por besar a la chica nuevamente. Kenta se dio vuelta enfadado, con infinitas ganas de pegarle.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le gritó haciéndole frente.

- Wowo! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Intervino un morocho de pelos alborotados que recién llegaba al lugar de la escena.

- Nada Tai, Mimi y yo ya nos vamos. Avísales a los demás. Luego arreglamos otra salida. – Tomó de la mano a la castaña y jalo de ella hasta perderse de vista.

La gente no podía evitar mirarlos, aparte de haber revolucionado la disco con su discusión, algo que no era normal vivir para la gente famosa, se trataba de Yamato Ishida y estaba peleándose por una chica. ¿Una chica? ¿Para que pelearse si tiene miles de fans detrás de él? Seguramente aquello saldría en todas las revistas.

- Hey hey Yamato, ¿Qué haces? ¡No entiendo nada! – Dijo una totalmente perdida Mimi.

- Estás embriagada, eso pasa.

La castaña se soltó de un brusco movimiento del rubio y lo miro de frente algo enojada.

- Yo no estoy embriagada. – Le dijo tranquilamente. Matt no sabía que decir, si era cierto, no sabía que decirle, ya que… ¿Cómo explicarle que la separó de Kenta pensando que ella no era conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos?.

-¿No…?

- No, que yo sepa la coca-cola no tiene alcohol. – Dijo Mimi, completamente convencida de sus palabras. Yamato no pudo contenerse y largó una carcajada.

- Claro que no tiene, pero lo que tú bebiste se llamaba cerveza CON coca-cola, que es algo completamente distinto.

La chica se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, intentando comprender lo que su amigo le había dicho. No le veía ni el más mínimo sentido a sus palabras.

Matt vio como lo miraba, fijamente a los ojos, con la cara sonrojada del calor y del alcohol que había consumido, no podía mantenerse derecha, se tambaleaba débilmente.

Las cámaras no tardaron en aparecer y llenar el lugar de flashes. Ishida no se aguantó y levantó a Mimi justo antes de que esta cayera. La metió dentro de su auto y puso este en marcha. Ya está. Lo había hecho, las cámaras lo habían captado, se arrepentía de su reacción pero ese no era el momento preciso para ponerse a pensar en ello.

Frenó el coche. Se quedó quieto unos minutos mirando al frente. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Estaba completamente seguro que no era solo porque no le gustaba un chico como Kenta para Mimi…aparte, ella ya era grande, sabe cuidarse y decidir por si sola. ¿Acaso fue un producto de los llamados "CELOS"? Pero… ¿Celos de qué? ¿De quien? ¿De Kenta? No… Matt tenía miles de fans detrás suyo, quien dice que no tenía más que el baterista. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, como Mimi no había ninguna. Sí, eso era. Matt tenía miedo de que su amigo tuviera a la chica perfecta, porque simplemente era eso, perfecta, bueno físico, inteligente, cariñosa, tímida, un amor de persona, pero el miedo de este era de que el morocho la desperdiciara. Que no se diera cuenta de la mujer que tenía frente a él y que la usara como hacía con todas las chicas con las que pasaba la noche. Miedo a que Mimi fuera usada y que se enganchara con Kenta, que se enamorara de una basura como él, eso era lo que aparentaba ser hasta ahora.

Desvió su mirada al lado izquierdo. Su amiga estaba completamente sumida en sueños. Parecía un ángel, era tan inocente que a veces esa misma inocencia le causaba lástima. Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba orgulloso de tenerla como amiga. Ella era la persona que más feliz lo hacía, la persona que estaba siempre ahí cuando necesitaba una ayuda, la persona que encontraba hasta cuando se iba de Tour, la persona con la que le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida…

¿Cuántas veces le habían repetido que eran una pareja perfecta, ideal, el uno para el otro? Él nunca le dio importancia a eso. No iba a negarlo, Mimi era una princesa, SU princesa. No había nada que no le gustara de ella y siempre sintió una atracción especial, pero como nunca había experimentado una amistad tan grande como aquella, pensó que sería normal amar tanto a una amiga, más aún si se trataba de su mejor amiga. Otra pregunta que siempre le cruzaba por la mente al rubio era… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese enamorado de ella, y que pasaría si se diera cuenta de que en realidad la ama como una persona ama a su pareja? ¿Mimi lo entendería? ¿Pensaría o sentiría lo mismo que él? ¿Se terminaría su relación amistosa? Lo único que podía hacer era evitar esas dudas, no se quería arriesgar a perder a la única persona que sabía todo sobre él, a la única persona a la que había odiado tanto como la quería ahora.

Se acercó un poco a la castaña, la miró fijamente. Una casi silenciosa carcajada se le escapó de la boca. Que boba era! ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada? ¿Cómo podía despreocuparse de todo y todos cuando estaba con sus amigos? Miro su reloj, habían pasado ya 30 minutos desde que estacionó el auto. Impresionante que rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba junto a ella…

Volvió a mirarla como segundos antes lo había hecho, y en un susurro casi inaudible, más bien para si mismo, murmuro:

- Gracias, gracias por dejarme encontrarte Mimi. Gracias por ser mi todo.

Como por arte de magia, la castaña abrió lentamente los ojos, que aún así quedaron entrecerrados y volvió la mirada al chico que tenía a su lado.

- No, gracias a ti por preocuparte tanto por mí. – El rubio quedó perplejo, no esperaba que su amiga lo hubiera escuchado. Un leve sonrojo se fue convirtiendo en un extenso rojo que inundaba toda su cara. La castaña lo tomo de la cara con sus manos, y lentamente lo fue acercando a ella. El corazón de Matt parecía iba a salirse de su pecho, no es posible que un humano se acelerara tanto! Mimi apoyó su frente en la de Yamato, dejando así unos 2 centímetros de separación entre sus labios. Ella se disponía a acortar la distancia, pero Matt no se le permitió, no quería aprovecharse de esa situación, no con Mimi en un estado de embriagues. (no me suena mucho esa palabra, pero supongo me entienden xD)

- No Mimi… estás borracha. Lo siento. – Se separó de ella y desvió la mirada, se sentía mal por su reacción, aunque por una parte sabía que había hecho lo correcto. La miró de nuevo de reojo y vio como ella estaba paralizada, con las manos en alto, agarrando la nada, donde antes estaba el rostro de Yamato. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, como si no entendiera porque había sido rechazada. El silencio puso un poco incomodo a Ishida, que se decidió y por fin habló. –Llegamos, será mejor que vayas a acostarte, no estás en tu mejor estado. – La castaña lo miró con cara de pena, con ganas de llorar, y sin decir nada salió del auto. Matt por su parte hizo lo mismo y la detuvo interponiéndose frente a ella. – Mimi, yo…

- Gracias por traerme Matt. No me siento muy bien, voy a acostarme.

- Pero princesa escúchame…

- ¿Qué? No… oye Matt no entiendo que está pasando. – El rubio iba a hablar, pero los suaves dedos de Mimi no lo dejaron y se depositaron en sus labios. – Mejor no digas nada.

Lo soltó y se marchó por un lado, dejando a un duro chico parado tristemente.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, no tenía ganas de hacer nada así que se tiró en el gran sofá del living. Se sentía un idiota, lo que había hecho no tenía palabras. ¿Cómo lastimar a su mejor amiga así? Se dispuso a dormir cuando oyó sonar su celular. De mala gana lo cogió y se sorprendió tras ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Mimi.

" _Lo siento, no quería que eso pasara, espero mañana me acuerde de todo así podemos hablar."_

Matt, preocupado tras lo leído, le respondió sin pensarlo dos veces:

"_Te quiero y lo sabes."_

**YY? Que les parecio?? A mi honestamente me gustó como quedó ). Perdon por tardar, pero estoy con muchos estudios y seguramente me tarde en subir el proximo capitulo tambien, pero que lo voy a seguir, lo voy a seguir jajajaa. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen varios reviews. Saludos!**


	5. ¿Segura?

Hola a todos

**Hola a todos! Sisi, se que me deben querer matar, pero la verdad no tuve NADA de tiempo para escribir. Asi que ahora que tengo un poco, aprovecho y les dejo esta continuación no muy larga. Espero les guste y sepan disculparme otra vez! /**

**Aviso que cambié un poco la manera de escribir, no se si sea de su agrado, háganmelo saber así vuelvo a la antigua forma.**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Segura?**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIMI**

- Idiota, idiota, idiota – _me repetía constantemente_ - ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió reaccionar así Mimi Tachikawa? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Esta loca? ¡Encima le diste lastima! ¡Tuvo que contestarte un "_te quiero y lo sabes_" para que no te sintieras mal!.- _Estuve hablando para mi misma durante un largo tiempo, insultándome y pateando todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo. Una de esas personas que no tienen sentimientos y hacen lo que se les antoja con quien se les antoja. ¿De que manera era considerada aquella persona que se "comía" al baterista de la banda de su mejor amigo y que poco después quería probar los carnosos labios de su mejor amigo también? Esa persona no tiene clasificación. No se puede hacer llamar amiga, y mucho menos con el adjetivo "mejor" delante. _- ¿Qué tal si le digo que me olvidé de todo? Nono, eso es de muy cobarde… aunque ya ni se como darle la cara…Quizás el mismo me lo recuerde y se dará cuenta por mi cara que no se mentir.

De pronto sonó el timbre. Demasiado tarde, Yamato ya había llegado y no había vuelta atrás. No tengo porque tener miedo… él es mi mejor amigo (aunque quizás yo ya no lo sea para él) y de seguro me entenderá. Pero el problema no es ese… el problema es que en cierta forma me rechazó y él mismo se sintió culpable por haber reaccionado así.

_Ring, ring.._

Demonios.

Caminé a paso lento bajando las escaleras de la casa. Seguía con la ropa para dormir, eran las 12:00hs del medio día cuando sonó el despertador y a las 12:30hs Yamato está parado en la puerta esperando a que le abriera. Como idiota que soy, me preocupé más por que decirle que por mi apariencia física. De todos modos… no era la primera vez que me vería en pijamas…

Abrí la puerta con un horrible nudo en la garganta. Sentía mis ojos humedecidos por el miedo. ¡NO, NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO LLORES MIMI, NO AHORA!.

- Hasta que por fin te decidiste a abrirme Bella Durmiente. – _Me dijo con un tono de voz normal, como si fuera cualquier día de la semana y en cualquier momento NO especial._

Aproveché sus palabras y fingí un falso bostezo para poder luego enjugarme los ojos y quitar esas malditas lagrimas que comenzaron a brotar a través de ellos sin razón alguna.

- Lo siento, no pude dormir bien anoche… - _Sí, sin duda alguna, seria la primer candidata a ganarme el premio novel de la estupidez._

Matt no dijo nada, sólo me dedico una sonrisa y entró a la casa luego de que me corriera para dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Comiste? – _Me preguntó de la nada._

- Emmm… not. Por si te quedaste ciego y no te diste cuenta, acabo de levantarme de dormir. – _Dije sin saber si me lo preguntaba en serio o de broma. _

Se limitó a mirarme y sonreír, supe que era una afirmación a mi respuesta, pero su mirada decía algo más, y él, conciente de que me di cuenta de aquello, continuó mirándome esperando a que entendiera su mensaje.

Diablos, odiaba tener que enojarme con él. Cuando me miraba así quería decir que íbamos a tener una charla SERIA. Odiaba esa mirada de chico conquistador, que lamentablemente, siempre conseguía "conquistarme" por así decirlo y hacer lo que él me pedía. Lo miré fijamente intentando contenerle la mirada, quería que por otra parte el también me entendiera a mi.

Sí, todo lo que había pensado había dado un giro de 380º, ahora Yamato podría comprobar que me acordaba de absolutamente todo. Hasta de la conversación sobre la "coca-cola sin alcohol" que habíamos tenido después de salir de la disco.

Imbésil, idiota, estúpida. Los insultos no alcanzaban para describirme. Sentía un enorme rencor dentro de mí. ¿Ahora que iba a decirle? ¡Ni yo sabía la respuesta!.

- Ve a cambiarte así salimos a comer.

- No, nos quedamos acá. – _Ya está. Esta vez iba a ponerme firme y hablar seriamente. ¿Qué más daba? De todos modos tarde o temprano iba a salirse con la suya y comprender que fue lo que me paso._

Me miró. Su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo y me miraba fijamente, estudiándome con atención para intentar adivinar que es lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Qué sucede? – _Me preguntó como quien evita la cosa._

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo verdad?_ – Le dije. Ya no estaba para juegos, comenzaba a inquietarme._

- Vaya. No pensé que te pondrías así.Siento lo de anoche más que tú, pero no tenía ganas de comenzar una estúpida discusión. Quizás sea mejor olvidarlo…

Lo miré incrédula. ¿Me estaba hablando en serio? ¿Había venido sin intención de hablar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior?.

Me acerqué a él furiosa. ¡Que ganas de abofetearlo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena persona e intentar ayudar a los demás siempre? ¡No tenía derecho a ser así!

- Yama para mi no es fácil… fui una estúpida, no entiendo que fue lo que me pasó. Lo siento en serio. No pensé ni por un momento como podrías haber reaccionado si te bee…saba. - ¿EHHH? ¿ESO LO DIJE YO? ¡PERO SI NI YO MISMA HABÍA PENSADO EN BERSARLO! ¡TAN SOLO FUE UN IMPULSO!

Se acercó a mí con cuidado y me abrazó por la cintura. Sin entender bien porque me eché a su cuello y deposite mi cabeza en su pecho, intentando inútilmente contener las lagrimas que comenzaron a salirme de los ojos.

- Mimi, a cualquiera puede pasarle eso. No tienes porque ponerte así.

- Matt, si tengo razón. Eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero perderte. _– Le respondí escondiendo mi rostro para que no me viera._

- Eso no va a cambiar nunca. Seas mi hermana, mi prima, mi novia, mi esposa o lo que fueras SIEMPRE serás mi mejor amiga y yo haré lo imposible por seguir siéndolo para ti también. _– Me besó dulcemente la frente, ocasionando que yo levantara mi rostro y tuviera mis labios depositados sobre su garganta. Me incomodó un poco la situación, pero no puedo negar que en cierta forma me gustó._

Me puse en puntas de pies y lo abrasé aún más fuerte. Que calido que era su cuerpo. Era como un oso de peluche gigante. Siempre lo dije y lo seguiré diciendo, abrasar a Yamato es lo más lindo que puedes abrasar.

No tenía intenciones de soltarlo, y al parecer él tampoco tenía intenciones de apartarse de mí ya que seguía acariciándome la espalda como señal de " en las buenas y en las malas yo estaré contigo"

Y ahí comenzó a sucederme de nuevo.

Sus dedos me producían escalofríos por donde pasaban. Mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y sentía mariposas en el estómago. Una sensación horrible y hermosa a la vez.

Horrible porque se trataba de Matt, y no quería que nada parecido al amor me pasara con él, y hermosa porque me hacía bien, estar así de pegados me fascinaba.

¿Lo suelto o espero a que él lo haga? No, Mimi, suéltalo tú misma, no quieres que piense que estas enamorada de él…

Y así lo hice. Me alejé de un brusco movimiento y dándome media vuelta corrí a las escaleras, dejando atrás a un triste y sorprendido Matt.

Comencé a subir los escalones a los tropezones por la desesperación que me producía oír sus pasos moviéndose ligeramente detrás de mí. Llegué a mi cuarto por fin y cerré la puerta tras de mi con todas las fuerzas que me fueron posibles. Me recosté sobre esta y me dejé resbalar hasta llegar al piso. Yamato golpeaba la puerta muy despacio, sabía perfectamente que yo estaba ahí, seguramente porque había escuchado mis estúpidos llantos muy cerca de la cerradura.

¿Qué sentido tenía llorar? ¿Por qué sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Si estuve con Kenta la noche anterior…. ¿Porque me sentía "excitada" cuando estaba con Matt? ¡Maldita sea! Soy una estúpida que lo único que puede hacer es llorar de bronca. Una estúpida que no sabe como dar la cara cuando comete un error tan grande y lo que menos quiere es perder a su mejor amigo, que ahora siente lastima por ella, haciéndome quedar a mi nuevamente como la insignificante víctima.

Me puse de pie. Lo tenía decidido. Dejaría todo en claro y volvería a la normalidad, como tenían que ser las cosas.

Probaría que pasaría cuando viera a Kentaa y si lo que siento es mejor o peor que lo que siento cuando estoy con Yamato, me las arreglaré para saber que hacer luego.

Bien, eso haría. Estaba completamente… **¿Segura?**. No se me ocurría que otra cosa hacer. Soy una niña caprichosa que arma escándalo por cosas no importantes, pero es que la vergüenza se apodera de mi en situaciones como estas y me hace sentir fatal.

Yamato había dejado de moverse y de golpear la puerta del otro lado. Me pregunté si eso sería una buena señal, pero no le di importancia. ¡Basta de pensar!.

Tomé el picaporte y abrí. Seguramente mis ojos estarían hinchados y mis labios también, pero como pensé que Matt ya no se encontraría en casa, no le di importancia.

Para mi sorpresa, me equivoqué.

Con una postura de "ya me estaba aburriendo" y apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, me miraba fijamente. No entendí muy bien en que podría estar pensando. No sabía si se encontraba confundido, triste, enojado, su rostro no mostraba señal alguna de poseer algún sentimiento en ese momento. Acortó el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y me preguntó, muy despacio:

- ¿Puedo reaccionar yo ahora?

Se ve que esa pregunta se la hacía para si mismo, porque antes de que yo le contestara el reaccionó…

Y me besó…

**Les gustó? JAJAJA, la verdad es que no estoy con LA inspiración últimamente, pero creo que algó relativamente pasable quedó xD. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman unos minutos para leer mi fic y dejar sus reviews, la verdad que si no lo hicieran no hubiese escrito la continuación.. va para ustedes, ya sabran quienes son ********. Por favor dejen más comentarios así me dan una idea de cómo seguir la historia, y si es parecida a la mia, se llevaran una sorpresa ;).**

**Gracias nuevamente y saludos desde Argentina! :D**


	6. Adiós

Hola

**Hola! Siii, esta vez volví rápido! Jajaja, esque se me ocurrio este capítulo y decidí escribirlo rápido antes de que me quedara sin tiempo. Y a pedido del público (?????) les traigo el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Matt! :D espero reviews. Gracias a todos una vez más!**

**Capítulo 6: Adiós**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MATT**

1…2…al tercer segundo se apartó de mí de un brusco movimiento, tomándome de los hombros y empujándome hacia atrás.

- Wowo – _dijo con una breve carcajada sarcástica_ - ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Su pregunta me paralizó por completo. ¿Qué le contestaría? "Ay Meems, es que me quedé con las ganas de probar tus labios anoche". Já, que completo idiota. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, la boca abierta por la sorpresa y mis ojos que parecían platos. Comencé a sudar frío. ¿Era posible que ya a la segunda noche que pasaba con mi mejor amiga más de una cosa salieran mal?

- Yo… - _No pude decir nada más. Me sentí peor aún._

- Yama escúchame… no quiero que sientas lastima por mi ¿vale?. Fue un impulso que tuve a noche, y no por arrepentirte de haberme rechazado vas a venir y besarme para que me sienta mejor.

- ¡PS! ¿QUÉ DICES? - _¿Me estaba hablando en serio?_

- ¡Lo que oíste! ¡No entiendo que demonios está pasando!

- ¿Mimi en serio crees que voy a venir a besarte porque me das lastima? ¡Me decepcionas!

- ¿Soy yo la que te decepciona? ¡Yamato eres un tonto!

- ¿PERO QUE TE SUCEDE? ¡CALMATE UN POCO! ¡ESTÁ BIEN SI NO TE GUSTO LO ENTIENDO Y ME DISCULPO, PERO NO CREAS QUE TE TENGO LASTIMA! – _le contesté completamente furioso. Puede que haya sido mujeriego en alguna época de mi vida, puede que haya sido frío, rebelde, solitario y poco amigable también, pero yo no soy de esas personas que hacen este tipo de cosas por lastima._

- ¿ENTONCES QUE QUIERES QUE ME CREA? ¿QUÉ DE PRONTO DE ENAMORASTE DE MI Y VINISTE A BESARME PARA QUE ME DIERA CUENTA DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS?

- … - _aquellas palabras me tomaron desprevenido. Había tocado justo mi punto débil, o mejor dicho indeciso. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que ella decía? Quizás fuera inconcientemente esa una de las razones por las que había venido hoy a buscarla. Ya nada me sorprendería, y mucho menos después es de la breve charla que tuve con Joe la pasada noche en la que me pregunto si en verdad amaba a Mimi y no supe responderle. ¿Y ahora que tengo que contestar? Se ve que ella tampoco entiende porque no contesto... la forma en la que me mira me penetra, en busca de una respuesta coherente, y esa sonrisa torcida responde definitivamente un "no" o "imposible" a cual sea mi respuesta._

- Yama… ¿Tengo razón verdad? – _Estaba completamente tensa, preocupada, se podían oír desde aquí los fuertes golpes de su corazón al latir desesperadamente contra su pecho. No, sin duda no era el mejor momento para decirle que sentía algo raro por ella, así que me arriesgaré._

- ¿Qué? – _Que pregunta obvia…_

- Sabes muy bien lo que pregunté, ahora respóndeme por favor…

- ¿Qué si estoy enamorado de ti? ¡JÁ! – _Ups…eso fue bastante cruel._

Pude percibir algo de… ¿tristeza? En su rostro. ¿Qué hice? Solo empeorar las cosas. Soy patético.

- No… es decir… eres hermosa, en serio, me gustas mucho… _- ¡YA CIERRA EL PICO Y DEJA DE EMBARRARLA YAMATO!_

- ¿LO VES? ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡LO ESTÁS HACIENDO DE NUEVO!

- ¡AY YA BASTA MIMI! ¡NO SEAS TESTARUDA! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HICE AHORA?

- ¡SIENTES LASTIMA POR MI!

- ¡BASTA CON LO DE LASTIMA! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON ESO! ¡YO NO SIENTO LASTIMA POR TI!

- ¿¡ENTONCES PUEDES DECIRME DE UNA BUENA VEZ PARA QUE HAS VENIDO A VERME HOY!?

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Es inevitable no gritarle y creo que para ella también. Siento ganas de romper todo, de agarrarle el rostro y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, que sienta mi agitación y yo la de ella, y que a través de mi mirada se de cuenta de lo que me pasa. Pero eso no es posible, seguramente si me le acercara tomaría su mesa de noche y me la tiraría encima…

- Bien _– le dije con un poco más de calma, tratando de bajar la tensión_ – primero tranquilízate ¿Sí?

- Está bien... lo siento – _me respondió. En este momento puedo decir claramente que me da lástima. Pero no lastima porque es algo totalmente indefenso, porque se muy bien que cuando Mimi se enoja es peor que el mismo coco, sino lastima porque sus facciones son tan perfectas que parecería que con cualquier cosa que le digas la rompería, igual que una muñeca de porcelana. _

- Entonces empecemos de cero. Hoy vine a buscarte para salir a comer, como hago siempre, en serio. No fue por lástima ni por ninguna otra cosa.

- ¿Entonces ni siquiera pensaste como podría sentir yo verdad? ¿No te esperabas que pudiera sentirme mal?

- Pues para ser honesto no… lo siento, creo que solo pensé en mi, aparte sabes que no soy un chico muy sentimental tampoco… - _pude contemplar como intentaba ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se iba formulando en la comisura de sus labios. Vaya, si que es terca._- Y por lo de recién, antes de que me interrumpas déjame explicártelo.

Como era de esperarse, me interrumpió.

- Yama no me vengas con excusas. Los dos sabemos bien porque lo hiciste, mejor déjalo ahí. No las sigas embarrando.

¡Por Dios, esta chica es terrible!

- ¡YA DEJA DE PONERTE TERCA! ¡ME CANSAS! ¿QUIERES QUE TE EXPLIQUE QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ O NO?

Comenzaron a asomarse lágrimas por sus ojos. Tenía los puños cerrados y los labios apretados.

- Oye espera. Lo siento de nuevo. Yo me siento igual que tú, en serio.

- No, no te sientes como yo, es seguro que no.

- No hables si no sabes…

- Es que si lo sé.

¿Por qué teníamos que pelearnos? Que feo se siente… y más tratándose de Mimi, MI Mimi…

- Bien, entonces escúchate esto. Yo hoy te besé porque en verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo, y anoche no lo hice porque habías bebido. ¿Satisfecha?

Me miró impresionada. Hacía diferentes muecas con su rostro pero no le salían palabras, quedó paralizada y no sabía que contestarme.

- Mira Mimi… ¿quieres que salgamos a comer? Podremos hablar mejor y más tranquilos…

- No, me quiero quedar aquí.

Esto se puso feo en serio. Que ganas de ir y abrasarla, de consolarla, de decirle que me siento demasiado bien cuando estoy con ella y que cuando pasa esto siento que se me viene el mundo abajo.

No me puedo quedar aquí parado.

Me le acerqué y la enrollé con mis brazos, esperando a que ella también me abrazara, pero para mi desgracia eso nunca sucedió.

¿Tanto desastre podía ocasionar un beso? ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas cuando se trataba de amor?

- ¿Sigues enojada? – _Le pregunté. Aún la tenía entre mis abrazos y no pensaba soltarla a no ser que ella me lo pidiera._

- No, pero estoy incómoda. ¿Te importaría dejarme sola? – _Ohh… me lo pidió._

- Esto… Mimi siento mucho todo esto en serio, te lo digo de corazón, no pensé que se armara tanto problema por una noche en la disco y…

- Matt, vete por favor…

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Yo sabía! ¡Tendríamos que haber hecho los planes que yo tenía pensado!

- Matt …

- Nunca te tendría que haber presentado a Kenta, quizás todo esto no hubiese pasado de no ser por él…

- Por favor…

- ¡QUE SUERTE LA MIA!

- ¡MATT!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS!

Se me paró el corazón. ¿En serio quería que me fuera? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo solo quería permanecer a su lado el resto del día y lo único que había estado haciendo en este tiempo era separarnos cada vez más.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Sí, eso quiero, necesito pensar…

- Pero… pero nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

- Matt…

No, eso no lo toleraba. Que pronunciara mi nombre de esa manera no era buena señal. ¿Por qué no me respondió "claro que sí!"?

- Mimi, ¿en serio me lo dices?

- También siento algo por ti, pero lo mismo me pasa con Kenta. Todo cambió a partir de anoche Yama, entiéndeme a mí también, o por lo menos inténtalo. Estoy demasiado confundida…

- ¿En serio?

No me respondió, solo continuó mirándome tristemente con lágrimas empapando su rostro.

- Y yo que pensé que eras mi amiga… no puedo creer que toda nuestra relación haya cambiado por un par de sentimientos confusos. Juro que no pensé fueras así. Para mi eras totalmente diferente a las demás.

- No me digas eso… - _Y estalló en un llanto. Ahora no, no iba a ir a abrazarla, no después de lo que me había dicho, no después de que me hicieran entender en cierta forma que no podría estar conmigo si también sentía cosas por Kenta._

- Bien, me marcho.

- Pero Yama…

- **Adiós.**

Cerré la puerta de su habitación tras salir de esta. Escuché un grito de bronca por parte de Mimi seguido de un vidrio roto, seguramente había reaccionado de la misma manera que lo haría yo cuando tuviera algo fácilmente rompible cerca mío. En eso éramos iguales, un carácter de mierda.

¡Dios mío! ¡Qué días nos esperaban! De los más difíciles y duros seguramente, ya que, quisiera o no seguir viendo a Mimi, sería un hecho, ya que cada vez que hagamos reuniones con los demás chicos ella no faltará en la lista de invitados.

Solo caminé 2 cuadras desde su casa y ya mismo me daría media vuelta y correría a abrasarla, a llorar con ella, a desarmarla entre mis brazos y pegarla a mi pecho para consolarla, para que sepa que es lo mejor que me pasó en años, en toda la vida quizás, y que vivir sin ella me sería imposible. Qué la quiero más que nada en el mundo y que me sacrificaría por ella…

Qué definitivamente la amo y que estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

**Hasta aquí llega! :D Me gusto por partes este capítulo, más que nada la inspiración creo que me salió como me gustó, pero el tema de cómo está escrito estoy segura de que podría haber sido mucho mejor.**

**Esa última frase, o mejor una parte de ella, es retirada del libro ****Crepúsculo ****(Twilight) de Stephenie Meyer, se los recomiendo (**** mi pag por las dudas! ;)).**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y prometo volver pronto! ;)**


	7. Difícil

**¡Volví! Esta vez tarde un poquito más, aparte de no tener tiempo estaba planeando mejor la continuación. Como sabrán, vuelvo a la forma antigua de escribir. Cada tanto voy a hacer capítulos desde el punto de vista de los personajes. ¡Espero les guste esta continuación y gracias otra vez por lo reviews!**

**Capítulo 7: Difícil. **

_5 días después…_

- No lo se Tai… tengo una cita hoy.

- _Anda Yamato, no me vengas con esas tonterías. Hace 4 días que tienes una cita detrás de otra y ninguna te convence. No seas idiota, puedes tener una cuando quieras._

- Pero esta chica es especial… quién sabe si vuelva a conocer una como ella en otra ocación.

- _Todas son especiales para ti, pero la verdad es que son todas iguales y NO especiales. Admítelo. Intentas convencerte de que tus alocadas fans son la mejor opción para olvidar a Mimi._

- No, no confundas las cosas. – _Le gritó el rubio muy enojado del otro lado del tubo. ¿Siempre tenía que mencionarla para todo?_

- _Pues no las confundo. Sabes muy bien que tengo razón. No seas inmaduro. Ya conocerás a tu mujer ideal cuando tengas que conocerla._

- Tú lo dices porque tienes a Sora…

- _Basta ya. ¿Vas a venir o tienes miedo de ver a Mimi besándose con Kenta?_

- ¿Qué si tengo miedo de verlos juntos? ¡Me importan poco! ¡Que hagan lo que quieran! ¡Si son felices estando en pareja, me alegro por ellos!

- _Sí claro, te alegras…_

- Eres un idiota Tai.

- _Bien. Entonces a las 16hs en mi casa. Y más vale que vengas porque sino iremos todos para la tuya._

- Kamiya eres increíble. Está bien. Ahí estaré.

Dicho esto Matt colgó su teléfono. Que día largo le esperaba… No se había vuelto a ver con Mimi desde aquel día, y según sus amigos, ella había comenzado a salir con Kenta el día después de su pelea, en la que tanto el rubio como la castaña habían salido heridos (sentimentalmente). Se le haría muy **difícil** verla a la cara después de haber comprobado que la amaba y que ella también lo quería a él, pero se le haría más **difícil** aún tener que ver a SU princesa con SU baterista, aunque sonaba raro pensarlo de aquella manera.

Pero por otro lado… ¿Qué divertido verdad? ¿Sabría Kenta qué sentía Mimi por el rubio? Pues si no lo sabía hoy se daría cuenta. Seguramente a ella no se le haría fácil estar con Kenta a los besucones y ver a Matt como si nunca nada hubiese pasado… sinceramente Yamato no creía que Mimi fuera tan perra como para hacer una cosa así.

Tomó su celular y marcó un número, un número que jamás había marcado en su vida.

- ¿Misthy? Sí, Yamato habla… lamento informarte que tendremos que cancelar la cita de hoy. Sí, sí, la de hoy… quizás en otra ocasión… tengo que juntarme con la banda… te prometo que… vale, quizás mañana… no, no, yo te llamaré… no, no es otra chica… escúchame Misthy… bien ¡ADIÓS!. – ".._son todas iguales y NO especiales" Taichi tenía razón nuevamente, ninguna valía la pena. Solo quieren tener sexo con él y hacerse fama por estar con Yamato Ishida, claro que el dinero de este no se les escapa a ninguna. Sacarle algunos dólares para ropa cara o carteras de Louis Vuitton no les desagrada para nada._

Depositó nuevamente el celular y entró a bañarse. Faltaba solo 1 hora para las 16:00hs.

- Oh! Kenta, Mimi, que bueno que hayan venido. Pensamos que quizás tendrían otras cosas que hacer… - _Dijo Sora, guiñándole un ojo a la recién llegada, castaña, que la miraba con una sonrisa notablemente fingida, ya que era obvio a ella tampoco se le hacía muy fácil ir a la reunión del grupo en casa de Tai sabiendo que se cruzaría con la penetrante mirada azul de cierto rubio. _

- Sora, ¿Qué tal? En realidad teníamos otros planes, pero la convencí de venir a verlos. No quiero que piensen que la estoy alejando de ustedes._- Respondió Kenta, viendo que su novia no respondía._

- ¿Qué haríamos sin ti Kenta?_ – Preguntó irónicamente Sora, largando una suave risa a la cuál fue correspondida con otra por parte de Kenta._

- Sora, está bien que no soportes en absoluto a la pesada de Mimi, pero tienes que hacerla pasar, intenta fingir que la quieres un poquito…- _Gritó un morocho de pelos alborotados que se acercaba a grandes pasos a la puerta de entrada de su casa._

- Ja-ja, que gracioso Tai. _– Los cuatro rieron y entraron para luego dirigirse al salón de la casa y sentarse en uno de los 3 grandes sillones. Para su sorpresa, Tk y Kari ya se encontrabas ahí. _

- Mimi, chica desaparecida, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Tenía asuntos que atender… - _Contestó la aludida sonriéndole al rubio que tenía en frente, el rubio dos años más pequeño que ella, sin embargo, uno de sus mejores amigos, hermano de Matt, rubio también.._

_- _Veo que tus amigos no somos importantes, si es que eso somos para ti… -_Acotó Kari, también poniéndose de pie para saludarla_.

- Aveces eres tan graciosa Kari, que me haces llorar. _– La ojimiel fue y la abrazó. Kari por su parte le sonrió como respuesta a lo que le había dicho._

Se sentaron nuevamente y establecieron una nueva conversación. Mimi estaba al lado de Kenta, tomada de su mano mientras este le daba tiernos besos debajo de la oreja. Tk y Kari por su parte, estaban medio abrazados y hablando. Minutos después se le juntaron Tai y Sora, quienes se unieron a la conversación también y poco después llego Joe.

- Me gusta la idea del Paintball este fin de semana. Siempre me mencionaron uno que está por aquí en Odaiba pero nunca fui a verlo.

- ¿En serio nunca fuiste Meems? Yo creo que es uno de los mejores en todo Tokio. Aunque puedo asegurarte también que las bolas de pintura de ahí son también las que más duelen. – _Saltó Tai._

- Si quieren puedo reservar el parque mayor para este sábado. Yo y Yamato invitamos, no creo que tenga problema. Es más, ni creo que debamos pagarlo. – _Tras haber dicho esto, Kenta se puso en pose de modelo, causa de las risas que comenzaron luego por parte de los demás._

- Jaja, claro, como eres un sex-symbol consigues todo lo que quieres gratis ¿verdad?. _– Las risas comenzaron de nuevo y Kenta le contestó divertido a su novia. Luego esta le tomó del rostro y lo besó. Un beso tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Quizás el primero y último que se darían…ya que Yamato los había visto._

- Buenas tardes…- _Dijo el rubio, algo atónito por lo que acababa de ver. Pero rápidamente desvió su mirada. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas._- La puerta estaba abierta por lo que entré directamente. Vivir contigo debe ser de lo más seguro Tai. Ten cuidado de no olvidarte tu cabeza por ahí.

Rápidamente Mimi abrió los ojos y se separó bruscamente de Kenta. Este no entendía porque había reaccionado así. Estaba totalmente colorada.

- ¿Mimi estás bien? _– Le preguntó algo preocupado._

- Emm…- _se aclaró la voz_ – Sí, perfectamente. Es que me acordé que tenía que llamar a mi padres…

- Pero… Mimi, en donde están tus padres son las 3 de la mañana… - _La castaña giró bruscamente y le dirigió a Sora una mirada asesina. Esta ya estaba enterada al igual que los demás de que estaba peleada con Yamato. – _Ah, no, me equivoqué, vi mal la hora… - _Agregó, intentando arreglar lo que había dicho luego de haber entendido el porque de la reacción de su amiga_.

Yamato también había entendido. Su amiga no era para nada buena fingiendo y mintiendo, la conocía mejor que nadie. Se le fue imposible contener una sonrisa de alivio y triunfo. La iba a pasar muy bien haciéndole la vida imposible a su "ex" amiga.

Mimi se paró y, con paso fuerte y rápido, le pasó por al lado a Matt, a escasos centímetros de él. Pero ninguno se dirigió la mirada.

**Y hasta acá llega. Todo por el momento :P. No me gustó la verdad este capítulo, pero lo que le va a seguir va a ser más divertido, largo y mejor escrito ;). Igual espero reviews con sus opiniones! Jajaja!**

**Saludos a todos!.**


	8. Deseo

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno, siento que el capítulo anterior no fue del agrado de muchos, tuve solo dos reviews, así que esta vez voy a empezar a escribir con los puntos de vista de los personajes, haber si así consigo más éxito aajaja. Espero les guste el cap!**

**Capítulo 8: Deseo**

**Punto de vista de Mimi.**

_¿Puede ser que seas tan obvio e idiota? No Mimi, no tienes derecho a ser así. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Nunca en la vida te habías sentido tan confundida! Pobre Kenta… lo estás haciendo sufrir y el pobre no entiende nada. Pero también… pobre Yama… Dios, esto no es justo. Tengo la posibilidad de estar con cualquiera de los dos hombres más deseados del momento pero creo no debo estar con ninguno porque no me los merezco. Basta, Mimi, tú eres la novia de Kenta y de nadie más. Ya superarás lo de tu mejor amigo… que quizás ya no te considere como su mejor amiga… o directamente como una amiga._

- Mi amor, ¿estás bien? – _Sentí como mi novio entraba en la cocina e interrumpía mis pensamientos._

- Eh?

- Que si estás bien…

- Em, sí, perfectamente. – _No entendía de que me hablaba_.

- ¿Ya hablaste con tus padres? – _Sus brazos me abrazaron por detrás y su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro, al mismo tiempo, sentía sus calidos labios acariciarme el cuello._

- No… nadie me atendió el telefono. – _Me miró extrañado._

- Vale. ¿Por qué no dejas de mentirme eh? ¿Qué me estás ocultando Mimi? – _Se separó de mi y me dio vuelta para que lo mirara._

- Nada, mi vida, no te estoy ocultando nada, en serio.

- ¿Segura?

- Segurisima. Te amo. – _Lo tomé del rostro y lo bese de la forma más real que pude, intentando que no se diera cuenta cuanto me costaba hacerlo después de haber visto a Matt nuevamente._

- Bien. Voy con los chicos. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo te espero allá y no te molesto más. – _Me besó nuevamente mordiendome el labio inferior, lo que provocó una sonrisa picarona en ambos. Me soltó y se marchó por la puerta._

¿Por qué algunos se atrevían a decir que este chico no era bueno para mí? Si él era demasiado tierno conmigo. Era el hombre más mimoso que conocía, aparte de Matt claro, aunque nuestros mimos eran distintos… mostraban al máximo un amor entre amigos… y pensar que quizás ahora podrían mostrar un amor absoluto, demostrar todos los significados de la palabra amor. Pero no. ¡Mimi, deja de pensar en él! ¡Tu solo tienes cabeza para KENTAAA!

Oí nuevamente que alguien entraba en la sala. Supuse por algúna exraña razón que se trataba de Kenta.

- Estoy bien, en serio. – _Dije automáticamente, sin que nadie me preguntase nada._

- Pues me alegro por ti. Yo solo vengo a buscar un baso de agua.

Se me heló la sangre al oír esa voz. Que bien, justo a mi se me ocurría decirle al causante de mis problemas amorosos que me encontraba "bien". Cualquiera diría que lo dije irónicamente para que me pidiera disculpas… por ser tan bueno e irresistiblemente hermoso.

- Yo… pensé que eras Kenta.

- Pues lamento informarte que Kenta no es el único presente en esta casa.

Sentí que me lo mencionaba para que me sintiera mal. Por alguna extraña razón el me estaba reprochando algo, sin derecho a hacerlo.

- No, pero por lo menos él me da la cara cuando me habla y siento que hablo con alguien, no como ahora que siento estar hablando con un …. ¿maricon?.

Já, te quiero ver la cara de pocos amigos ahora Yamato. A ver… date la vuelta y mirame, así me muero de la risa.

- Lo siento mucho señorita exigente. De todos modos, yo con usted no tengo nada de que hablar. _– Se giró hacia mi lado y se me acercó, penetrándome todo su trayecto con esa maldita y hermosa mirada azul que tiene._

- A decir verdad, yo creo que sí. En algún momento tendremos que hablar. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué evitas el tema "Yama"? – _Dije acentuando la última palabra. Me acerqué a el también, haciéndole frente y furiosa._

- A ver… entonces dime de que quieres hablar "Meems". – _Me respondió pronunciando de la misma manera que yo mi apodo._

Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Mis ganas de acortar la distancia entre nosotros comenzaba a surgir, pero las mismas ganas de no arruinar mi relación con Kenta y de molestar al ahora creído de Matt hicieron que me controlara.

Sentía su respiración entrecortada y agitada contra mis mejillas. Eso demostraba que él quería besarme también. Que ganas de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero, que lo amo en realidad, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero nada puede ser perfecto, y algo siempre tiene que aparecer para arruinar las cosas. En este caso, el triangulo amoroso, como se lo solía llamar.

- Yama… no entiendo porque las cosas entre nosotros dos no pueden estar bien. – _Rápidamente desvié la mirada, no quería que las cosas se llevaran a cabo de la manera equivocada_.

- Porque me duele. Me duele verte así con él. Me duele pensar que si fuéramos amigos no podríamos volver a salir como antes y hacer lo que hacíamos porque tendrás la agenda ocupada para Kenta. Sí, lo se. Fui yo el que malinterpreto las cosas, el que pensó que tu no querías que fuéramos amigos, pero a decir verdad, es mejor que las cosas estén así.

Una enorme pena me inundó por dentro. Él también estaba sufriendo, pero sabía ocultarlo, porque el niño frío que fue en la infancia, motivo por el cual nos odiábamos, aún yacía en él. Y quizás, si Matt volvía a ser ese mismo niño de antes… nos volveríamos a odiar. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de con tan sol pensarlo.

Volví a levantar la mirada. Sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento, y yo, sólo pensaba en lo mucho que lo quería y las ganas de ayudarlo que tenía. Fueran cual fuesen las consecuencias.

- Yama… yo no sé que…

- Solo contestame algo. – _Me interrumpió._ - ¿Por qué a él y no a mi?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

- Quizás porque él no tuvo miedo en expresarme lo que sentía, y yo desde un primer momento me enamoré de él.

- ¿Y no pensaste que quizás yo no te decía lo que sentía hacia ti por miedo a perder tantos años de amistad?

Se produjo un silencio hasta que reaccioné.

- Matt, ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme yo que tu estabas enamorado de mi?

No me contestó. Sabía muy bien que yo tenía razón. Parecía estar pensando que responder, pero su mirada perdida delataba que el iba a reaccionar, no con palabras, sino físicamente.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se asomó. Creo que estaba viendo que tan lejos estaban los chicos o si estaban entretenidos con algo como para no interrumpirlo. Se volvió hacia mi, que estaba apoyada contra el lavabo, y volvió a acortar un poco la distancia, y casi en un susurro me dijo:

- Mimi, yo voy a pelear por ti. Porque quizás yo no sea la mejor opción para ti, pero mejor que Kenta seguro que lo soy.

Me empezaba a poner nerviosa de nuevo. ¿Qué sabían todos de Kenta que yo no? Que hablaban mal de él a su novia no era muy agradable…

- ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber de lo que aún no me enteré?

- Puff, créeme que sí, demasiadas cosas, pero seguramente nunca te enterarás. Sobre el verdadero yo de tu dulce novio.

- Bien, ¿entonces porque no me lo cuentas?

- Porque no soy la persona indicada para hacerlo. Sino vas a pensar que hago todo lo posible para alejarte de él y poder conquistarte cuando no es así. Yo quiero que te des cuenta por ti sola.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, esperando encontrar algún rastro de mentira en su mirada, pero parecía totalmente sincero.

- Ya. _– Le contesté rendida._

- ¿Puedo seguir entonces?

- Sí.

- Bueno. Como decía… voy a pelear por ti. Y te voy a demostrar que te amo aún más que él.

Tenía ganas de reírme, parecía todo una película.

- Ts, ¿y como piensas hacer eso?

- Besándote.

Me tomó un instante entender lo que me había dicho. "Besándote". Que cara rota, ¿Cómo podía decírmelo tan fácilmente? ¿Me lo estaba advirtiendo? Lo miré con cara rara, no entendía su jugada.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te voy a besar.

Que chico, no tiene vergüenza de nada. ¡Estúpido creído!

- ¿Y estás esperando a que te de permiso para hacerlo?

- Mmm, algo por el estilo. Solo te estoy advirtiendo.

- Pues no, no te voy a decir "puedes besarme", tengo un novio y soy consciente de ello.

- ¿Entonces no te pido permiso?

- ¿Qué clase de tonto hace eso? ¡Sólo tienes que hacerlo!

Y ahí estaba yo. Como una idiota caí de cabeza en su trampa. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? No le estoy dando permiso para que me bese, solo le estoy dando permiso para que se corrija.

Una sonrisa gloriosa se formó en su rostro. Yo seguía embobada pensando en lo estúpida que había sido. Dios mío, este chico me saca de mis casillas.

Seguía pensando en mi idiotez cuando sentí sus brazos enrollarse en mis caderas y su nariz acariciando la mía. Mi corazón se había acelerado por completo. Mi respiración volvía a acelerarse. Estaba esperando hambrienta su beso, pero nunca llegó. Él seguía sonriendo y jugando conmigo a 2 cm de mis labios. Su aliento embriagador me estaba volviendo loca. ¡Y DIABLOS, NO ME BESABA! Como una idiota volví a caer en su juego y de una manera brusca, y totalmente enfadada, lo tomé del cuello y lo atraje hacia mi. Lo besé salvajemente, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua moverse coordinadamente con la mía. Para mi sorpresa, Yamato reaccionó de igual manera. Eso era un beso, no como el que habíamos tenido por 5 o menos segundos en mi habitación que nos había dejado con ganas de más.

Poco a poco nos fuimos tranquilizando, y nuestras bocas se saboreaban lentamente, con cuidado de no perderse nada. Quería probar cada hueco, cada espacio de su boca, y morder cuantas veces se me fueran posibles sus carnosos labios. Permanecí "inconciente" gran parte del beso. Fue cuando recuperé la conciencia que me percaté de nuestras posiciones. Yo casi sentada en el lavabo, con mis manos enredadas en sus lacios y perfectos cabellos rubios, y él con sus manos un poco más por debajo de mi cintura…

Entonces, se oyeron ruidos. De un empujón lo separé de mí. Nos miramos sin entender muy bien que pasaba. Había sido todo mágico, pero muy rápido. La cantidad de pasos que se dirigían a la cocina comenzaban a acelerarse.

Pude mirarme en el reflejo de un plato. ¡Mi cara estaba totalmente roja y mis labios hinchados! Era una evidencia clara de mi infidelidad hacia Kenta. Me di vuelta y lo vi a Yamato. Se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo, tentado a más no poder. Lo mire con cara de suplica. Se encontraba cerca del refrigerador, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó un pote de crema que había y me la lanzó en la cara.

Sí, iba a matarlo.

Tomé yo también una buena cantidad de crema y se la esparcí por el rostro. Debo admitir que era una buena técnica para ocultar la capa roja de calor que nos inundaba. De pronto llegaron los demás. Nos miraron con cara rara, sin entender que pasaba. Técnicamente nosotros dos estábamos peleados, todos lo sabían pero Kenta no, y si se lo decíamos… podría llegar a pensar cualquier cosa, como que nos besamos, aunque lamentablemente, eso era lo que había pasado. Entonces me jugué y lo abrasé a Matt. Este me miró con cara rara pero luego entendió mis intenciones. Los demás se quedaron perplejos.

- Jajaja, lo siento Tai. Esque nos divertimos jugando con Matt, esa crema era demasiado tentadora ¿Verdad Yama?

- Si Meems… - _Me respondió. Yo tenía apretadas sus mejillas como hacen las abuelas cuando eres niño._

_Kenta no pareció convencido. Pero luego me sonrió y se me acercó para besarme. Supongo que iba a intentar comprobar que no ocultaba nada debajo de la crema. Me le alejé antes de que llegáramos a tener contacto alguno. Me miró estrañado._

- ¿Qué pasa?_ – Preguntó._

- ¡Nada, te voy a ensuciar!

- No importa, me encanta la crema. – _Se me volvió a acercar._

- No no, espera, soy un desastre, ya vuelvo.

Me alejé y le dediqué una mirada fulminante a Matt, que se tapaba el rostro para no reírse, aunque por una parte me había salvado… SALVADO DE LO QUE ÉL MISMO HABÍA OCACIONADO.

Este día iba a ser una pesadilla y recién había comenzado. Lo peor no fue que me Yamato me besara, sino que a mi me gustara el beso y estuviese **deseando** más y más, algo que no me pasaba con Kenta. ¿Que diablos se supone que tendría que hacer ahora?

**Y esto es todo por ahora. ¿Cómo continuara? No seeeeee…….. jajaja. Espero varios reviews! Gracias por seguir mi fic! =D Saludos! **


	9. Reflexiones

**¡Hola! ¡Si, estoy de vuelta! Jajajaa, después de tanto tiempo decidí volver. Discúlpenme, pero estuve demasiado ocupada como para seguir escribiendo… primero mes de despedida a una amiga que se iba a vivir a España, segundo falta de internet, tercero vacaciones de verano (Argentina) y ultimo inspiración, pero bueno, acá volví y espero les guste este capítulo, que me pareció interesante en cuanto se me ocurrió.**

**Perdón si no es lo que esperaban, es que intento que las cosas avancen más lentas para hacer más capítulos.**

**Capítulo 9: Reflexiones.**

**Punto de vista de Matt.**

Entre 10 y 15 minutos. Todos siguen hablando pero no logro concentrarme. Cada tanto me preguntan algo y sin el menor interés contesto. ¿Por qué no vuelve? Ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que dijo que se iba al baño. Rayos, ¿se sentirá bien?. Giré mi cabeza para ver a un Kenta igual de preocupado que yo, aunque dudo que sea por el mismo motivo. Estoy completamente seguro de que su problema es saber que rayos estábamos haciendo Mimi y yo en la cocina. ¡Já! Te deseo suerte, dudo que descubras la verdad. Sentí como lentamente una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en mi rostro. Volví a girar la mirada. Sora estaba mirándome sentada en el sofa del otro lado de la mesa que nos separaba. Su gesto me daba a entender que quería explicaciones. No logré entender a cual de los dos problemas antes mencionados se refería, así que levante mis hombros y me digne a sumirme en mis pensamientos nuevamente mientras los demás hablaban, pero se me fue imposible. La causante de mi preocupación regresó al fin. La miré y sonreí, esperando la misma respuesta de su parte. Pero nunca llegó.

De pronto, la tristeza me invadió. Mimi estaba completamente pálida y sus ojos demostraban tristeza, sin contar que me ignoró completamente. Dibujo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y fue a sentarse del otro lado de Kenta, este la abrazó. Moví mi cabeza nuevamente y encontré a Sora observándome otra vez, pero esta ahora enojada. Se levantó del asiento y me dijo:

- Matt, ¿no me acompañarías a comprar un poco de helado para todos?.

¿Qué?

- Emm.. sí, por supuesto. – _Bien, tendré que prepararme para una serie de regaños por su parte._ – Quizás lo consiga gratis. – _Le guiñé un ojo a Tai para que se despreocupara, ya que me estaba dirigiendo una mirada fulminante intentando comprender porque iba yo y no él._

- Genial. Tai, ¿de que sabor quiere tú? – _Oí preguntar a Sora_.

- De chocolate estaría bien.

- Ok, ¿Kari, Tk?

- Frutilla a la crema. – _Contestó Kari._

- Kenta, ¿tu quieres algún sabor en especial?.

- Mmm… pues la verdad yo como cualquiera, gracias.

- Bien, ¿y tu Meems?

Me volteé a mirar a la castaña cuando escuche su nombre. Fue automático, un reflejo.

- No, la verdad que no tengo ganas de comer Sora, gracias, pero la crema me sentó mal.

Se me heló la sangre. Eso había sido claramente una indirecta para mí. Diablos, ese momento que había sido perfecto pensé para ambos ahora se convertía en un dilema. ¿Tan mal besador soy? No quise ni mirarla a los ojos, me sentí completamente culpable, pero no entiendo el todo porque.

- Oh, Mimi, puedes recostarte unos minutos en mi cama si lo deseas. – _Comentó Tai._

- Muy amable de tu parte Tai, pero ahora no. De todos modos en un rato me marcho.

Eso era demasiado. ¿Se marchaba de una reunión con sus amigos de Japón cuando recién llegaba de Estados Unidos por culpa mía? Pues lo había conseguido, ahora yo era el que se sentía triste y culpable de su malhumor.

- Vamos Sora, ya se está haciendo tarde.

Abrí la puerta de entrada y salí detrás de la pelirroja. Caminamos en silencio por unos largos e incómodos 5 minutos. Para peor, aún quedaban otros 5 minutos igual de eternos.

- ¿Piensas contarme que sucedió o no?

Me tomó completamente desprevenido pero igual contesté.

- No se de que hablas.

Bah, porque tengo que darle explicaciones.

- Yamato, eres odioso.

- Lo siento.

No va a lograr que me sienta peor de lo que estoy.

- Mira, la verdad que no necesito que me cuentes lo que sucedió, pero deberías ir más despacio y tener más cuidado.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Matt, Mimi está de pareja con Kenta. ¿Crees que es fácil para ella toda esta situación?

- Sora no entiendo de que me hablas… claro que es fácil, soy yo o Kenta.

- ¡No! ¡Ese es tu error! Tu problema es que nunca has sido rechazado, porque siempre consigues todo lo que quieres, pero Mimi, ella no es igual a ti. A ella no se le da todos los días la posibilidad de elegir entre dos hombres "perfectos".- _La miré incredulo_. _Me miró y giró los ojos. _– Tú me entiendes…. Famosos, lindos, y deseados por todos.

Seguimos caminando, me llevó unos segundos pensar e intentar relacionar cada palabra que me había dicho.

- Pero... no entiendo, ¿cuál es el punto? Sí fuera todo así como tú dices, sería fácil, porque no importa con cuál se quede, se haría famosa igual.

Se frenó y me miro con cara de pocos amigos. Creo que no relacione del todo bien lo que me dijo.

- ¡Yamato! ¿En verdad crees que lo que ella quiere es hacerse famosa?

- Eso es lo que acabas de decir…

- No, nunca dije eso. No malinterpretes las cosas. Lo que quiero decir es que Mimi los quiere a los dos, los ama de distinta manera, quizás incluso a ti te ame más, pero lo que a ella le molesta es que tu le hayas confesado que la amas cuando comenzó a salir con Kenta. Ella no esta segura de lo que tú sientas. No debe estar segura si se trata de amor o de celos. Aparte, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuantas alocadas fans tienen ganas de ahorcarla e incluso de matar después de haberlos visto a ti y a ella y a ella y a Kenta juntos? Es mucha presión y por varios motivos, créeme.

¡Claro! Por fin entendí. ¿En serio Mimi piensa eso de mí? Yo la amo desde hace tiempo, aunque a decir verdad… Sora tiene razón. Yo me di cuenta que en verdad la amaba cuando vi que estaba con Kenta.

- ¿Y como quiere que me de cuenta que es lo que siente si no me lo dice?

- Matt, no todo en este mundo eres tú. Tienes que pensar en los demás también. Yo creo que Kenta en verdad la quiere, o quizás la quiere más ahora que esta casi seguro de que tu la amas, él no la va a dejar porque no soporta que alguien le gane. Tu me entiendes… es la portada de muchas revistas. Si Mimi lo dejara para estar contigo también seria la portada de muchas revistas, pero como el hazme reír.

- ¿Entonces que se supone que haga?

- Debes demostrarle cuanto la amas, decirle que la esperarás y no complicarle las cosas. Esperar a que ella se decida en dejar a Kenta para estar solo contigo y no hacer lo que hacen hasta ahora.

Sonreí ante lo dicho. Que Mimi engañara al creído de Kenta, y más creído aún me parecía después de todo lo que había dicho Sora, me gustaba. En serio me gustaba, pero hasta cierto punto, ya que Mimi sufría por todo aquello.

Me refregué los ojos. Toda esta situación me estresaba.

Entramos a la heladería. Por suerte no había nadie, a excepción de la chica que nos atendía, que me miraba anonada.

- ¿Ss..ii..? – _Preguntó_. _Lamentablemente no estoy de humor, así que no sonreí como normalmente haría._

- Un kilo de helado de frutilla a la crema, chocolate y limón por favor. – _Contesté._

Esperé impaciente mientras servía el helado. Diablos, ya quiero volver. Quiero ver a Mimi y decirle cuanto la amo, y luego, sacar a patadas a Kenta por estúpido creído. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Seguramente todos saben ya la situación que estamos pasando Mimi y yo, probablemente ella ya les contó.

La chica me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Aquí tiene…

Le sonreí forzosamente.

- ¿Cuánto debo pagar?

- Nada, cortesía de la casa. – _Miré de reojo a Sora y unas palabras se me cruzaron por la mente. " Consigues todo lo que quieres "._

- No, pero de veras, tengo dinero…

- Sí, créeme que se que tienes dinero, pero no hace falta que pagues.

Aquello me enfermó. Tomé la bolsa con brusquedad y me retire, a lo lejos escuché a Sora decirle algo así como "discúlpalo, tiene un mal día". Ya nada me importa, así que continué caminando. A los pocos minutos Sora me alcanzó.

- Dime, ¿crees que Mimi saldría conmigo si se lo pido Sora? – _Me miró fijamente, intentando comprender a lo que me refería._

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- No lo se… después de todo lo que sucedió… quizás esté molesta conmigo y quiera olvidar lo que siento por ella.

- Matt, se que ella te ama, y el amar o dejar de amar a una personas no se consigue por voluntad propia. Es un hecho.

Lo medité por unos minutos. El problema al fin y al cabo creo que es Kenta. Como Sora dijo, él no va a dejar a Mimi tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo es posible que todos conocieran tan bien a Kenta si apenas se los había presentado? Pues, la primera imagen que se me vino a la cabeza cuando lo vi por primera vez fue "este chico debe ser buena onda"…. Pero nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza el "buena persona". ¿En que lío me metí cuando decidí incluirlo a la banda? Espero estar equivocado y que él entienda que Mimi me ama a mi… o por lo menos más que a él.

Sora hizo sonar el timbre y mi corazón se paró de pronto. Sentí la sangre escapar de mi rostro y se me secaron los labios. Una vez que entre a lo de Tai tendré que hablar seriamente con Mimi y dejar las cosas en claro. ¿Estaré listo para esto?

- Hey, llegaron justo a tiempo. Algunos ya se estaban por ir.

Recorrí con la mirada el salón y entendí a quienes se refería Taichi. El único motivo por el que había vuelto a este lugar estaba de pie junto a su pareja listos para marcharse.

- Vamos Mimi, quédate un poco más. – _Insistió su mejor amiga_.

- No lo sé Sora, no me siento de todo bien.

Diablos.

- Aparte Kenta tiene un compromiso y no quiero volverme sola muy tarde… tu sabes lo despistada que soy y luego de tanto tiempo fuera de Japón no me sorprendería perderme.

- Ya veo… - _Contestó Sora un tanto desilusionada_.

Entonces, las palabras me salieron solas de la boca.

- Yo puedo llevarte luego.

Kenta, Sora, Mimi y Tai se quedaron mirándome sorprendidamente. Ups, lo olvidé, ¿Mimi y yo seguimos peleados? Me sentí un idiota por lo dicho, Kenta de seguro querría matarme.

- Es una buena idea, creo que te haría bien quedarte con tus amigos Mimi, recién llegas de los Estados Unidos y ya les he quitado mucho tiempo a ustedes. Debo compartirte. – _Miró a su novia y le guiñó un ojo. Esta estaba embobada por lo que acababa de oír_

Era evidente que diría eso, después de todo a mi tampoco me agradaría dejar a mi novia en manos de alguien del cual sospecho… espera… ¿dijo que se quedara? ¿Me dio la razón y aceptó que yo la llevara a su casa luego? Supe que la castaña estaba buscando alguna excusa para no quedarse, y yo, alguna para no ponerme más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Piensa algo Yamato…

- Te llevaré temprano, no te preocupes.

Idiota. Ni siquiera puedes mirarla a los ojos cuando le hablas.

- Emm, bien. De acuerdo.

- Entonces yo ya puedo marcharme. – _Kenta estaba apunto de irse cuando Mimi lo volteó y lo besó. Definitivamente me habría gustado que aquel beso me lo hubiese dado a mi, pero no lo hizo, ya que de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciéndome ver últimamente estaba decidida a seguir en pareja con su actual novio, y quería dejármelo bien en claro sin la necesidad de hablar conmigo. _

Pero no, de eso tampoco escapará ya que yo sí tengo intenciones de hablar a solas con ella. Después de mis **reflexiones**, tengo bien en claro que es lo que en verdad quiero y se lo diré. Será simple… o eso espero. Bah, a cualquier mujer le gustaría que le digan "quiero que nos amemos, que seamos feliz, que nos casemos y que tengamos hijos"… ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué habría de tomárselo mal? Claro que se lo diré despacio… pero es la única mujer que me hace sentir un idiota cuando la veo y hace que me quede embobado con su hermosura y dulzura para todo lo que hace. No queda otra Yamato, debes decirle que lucharas por ella.

Antes de que llegara a sentarse junto a los demás para establecer una nueva conversación, la jale dulcemente del brazo (para que no me regañara) y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como minutos antes no había podido hacer, le dije:

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Me miró desconcertada, estaba apunto de quejarse pero no le deje tiempo a hablar.

- No te preocupes, será rápido. No haré que tú no quieras que haga…

Creo que le molestaron un poco esas palabras, porque sus mejillas tomaron de pronto un color rojo furioso… ¿ahora que dije de malo?

- A veces… eres tan… - _M_e _dirigió una mirada nada agradable hasta que por fin se tranquilizó_.- Bien. Está bien hablemos, pero no la hagas larga, no estoy de muy buen humor.

Pst, como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de eso. Por poco y me pegas una paliza.

Le sonreí y le hice señas para que me siguiera. Pude ver de reojo como miraba a Sora, sospechando de lo que su amiga podría haberme dicho. Suspiró rendida y me siguió.

Opté por subir las escaleras y entrar en algún cuarto ya que… no creo que le guste del todo la idea de hablar nuevamente en la cocina…

_Continuará… Muajaja (?)_

**Hasta aquí llegué. En realidad iba a hacerlo más largo pero me gustó la idea de separarlo en dos capítulos, cortos, como todos los demás, pero dos capítulos al fin :P. Para serles sincera no se cuanto voy a tardar en la continuación, ya se me acabaron las vacaciones y va a ser medio difícil encontrar un tiempo para escribir, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para traerles el próximo cap lo antes posibles. Les agradezco todos los reviews… la verdad que cuando los leo me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que espero sigan dejándome sus comentarios jaja :P. Un saludo y gracias a todos!**


	10. Trato

**Perdon por la tardansa! No tenia inspiracion para escribir bien el capítulo ni tiempo T_T. Les dejo algo corto pero es una señal de que no deje el fic!! Jajaja. Saludos y muchisimas gracias por los reviews, en serio!**

**Capítulo 10: Trato**

**Punto de vista de Matt.**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Tai y la deje pasar primero. Diablos, su cara de ignorancia no me gustaba nada. Cerré y me di media vuelta. Iba a sentarme a su lado en la cama, pero opté por no hacerlo.

¡Dios mio! ¡Parecía iba a matarme! Sus ojos reflejaban un odio que nunca pensé Mimi iba a poder sentir por alguien.

- Y bien, ¿vas a hablar o que?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. En serio me lastimaba que mi mejor amiga me hablara de esa manera.

- Mimi, ¿te sientes bien?

Hizo unas muecas raras. Creo que mi pregunta no se la esperaba.

- ¿Me estas preguntando como me siento?

- Pues... eso creo.

Me miró incrédula.

- Digamos que no estoy del todo bien. – _Contestó al fin._ - ¿Acaso tu sí?

Me apoyé contra la pared que se encontraba frente a ella. Esta conversación iba a terminar siendo más larga de lo que pensaba.

- Estaba bien, y me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo hasta que vi tu cara de tristeza. Ahora me siento una mierda.

Su mirada no cambió en lo absoluto.

- ¿Y vas a preguntarme porque estoy así?

- No, no me importa como te sientas. Creeme que entiendo tu humor.

Se acomodó en la cama sin apartar la vista de mí.

- Matt por favor, vamos al punto y dime que es lo que quieres.

Me armé de valor y respire una gran bocanada de aire.

- Quiero que hablemos de nuestra relación Mimi.

- Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación Matt, yo estoy en pareja con Kenta.

Le sonreí.

- Yo no hablaba de eso… ¿Qué acaso ya no somos nisiquiera amigos?

Se sorprendió. Quizás ni ella misma se había preguntando que éramos si estábamos enamorados pero no juntos.

- Pues… amigos sí. ¿O no?

- No lo sé. Por eso te pregunto. Se que estas enfadada conmigo... tal vez no quieres verme ni en figuritas.

- Somos amigos Matt, pero está claro que no de la misma manera que lo éramos antes.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago y se me llenaron de lágrimas los ojos. Eso era claramente un rechazo, y era seguro que lo que venía a proponerle en verdad no lo iba a tomar bien.

- Oh… ya veo.

Desvié mi mirada. Demonios, no podía ponerme a llorar. Me siento un estúpido. Tampoco quiero que ella piense que quiero darle lastima.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Ella tenía su vista clavada en el suelo. Se me vinieron un montón de imágenes a la cabeza. La primera vez que la vi en uno de mis recitales, donde comenzó realmente nuestra relación amistosa, los mail cursis que nos enviábamos, las salidas que hacíamos juntos en donde tenía que ocultarme de mis fans… y de repente lo arruiné todo. Seguramente todo lo vivido no volvería a pasar ni en un futuro lejano.

Otra oportunidad como esta no volvería a presentarse, así que me armé de valor y comencé a hablar.

- Mimi… yo te amo, y lo sabes ¿verdad?

Giró su mirada, no hacia mí específicamente.

- No, no lo se.

Sora tenía razón. Mimi no debe creer que la amo ya que se lo hice saber una vez que comenzó a salir con Kenta.

Tomé la silla de la PC de Tai y me senté en ella, justo en frente y a un metro de distancia de la castaña.

- Mírame cuando te hablo, por favor.

- No me hagas esto, Yama.

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. La estaba haciendo sufrir una vez más. Querría abrazarla y consolarla, pero no puedo. Tengo que hacer esto bien porque no quiero que haya más malentendidos.

- Por favor… - _Le supliqué._

Cerró sus ojos y movió su cabeza negativamente. Ella siempre me decía que mis ojos eran lo más demostrativo que tenía y que eran capaces de hipnotizar a cualquier chica que los mirara fijamente.

No hubo caso. Tomé suavemente su rostro en mis manos y lo desvié. Me acerqué para que me escuchara claramente y entendiera que lo que iba a decirle era cierto.

- Necesito que me mires para que me creas que lo que te digo es cierto Mimi.

Los abrió a duras penas y me miró, intentando no dejar escapar sus lágrimas.

- Mimi Tachikawa, yo te amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y dos gotas de agua rebalsaron, deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas.

- Esta bien, ya entendí.

- No llores… se que soy un tonto, pero no llores no mi culpa… por favor.

- ¡Deja de pedirme cosas! ¡Tú no me entiendes Matt! – _Movió su mano rápidamente y se soltó bruscamente de las mías. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Posó sus manos sobre el picaporte._

¿Y que se supone que debo hacer ahora?

- Solo... yo solo quiero que me digas que sientes tú por mi Mimi… Quiero que me digas si me amas o no. Quiero que me digas que significo para ti. Porque si tu lo deseases Mimi, si tu lo deseases yo me alejaría de ti para no ocasionarte más problemas entre tu y Kenta…

Se quedó unos minutos inmóvil en su lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste Matt? ¡Tu no puede irte a ningún lado!

Una ola de felicidad me invadió por dentro. Mimi no podría estar sin mí. Me paré y aminoré la distancia entre los dos.

- ¿Por qué no? Si eso te haría feliz… o por lo menos dejarías de sufrir por mi culpa.

Se giró y apoyó en la puerta. Me miró como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia.

- Por que… ¡porque no Yamato!

Me reí incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué no? No entiendo…

- ¡Porque no puedes irte! Sino yo… ¡no puedes!

- ¿Si no tú que?

Su rostro comenzó a tomar un color rosado y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Por que yo también te amo… - _Dijo al fin._

Creo que si esas palabras me las hubiese dicho cualquier otra persona, nunca hubiesen logrado la misma reacción en mí.

- Pero también amas a Kenta. – _Terminé su frase._

Bajo su mirada otra vez.

- Así es… todo esto es muy difícil para mi, por eso no me entiendes.

- Para mi también es difícil Mimi. Juro que agradezco a Kenta, porque de no ser por él quizás yo nunca hubiese descubierto mis sentimientos por ti, pero al mismo tiempo lo odio, por poder hacer todo lo que yo querría estar haciendo contigo.

- Sí, pero yo lo amo a él y no puedo hacer las cosas que me gustarían hacer conmigo. – _Sonreí ante la idea._ – ¡Yamato estoy hablando en serio, no seas mal pensado! – _Su rostro se enrojizó de una manera que hasta aquel momento pensaba era imposible._

- Está bien, está bien, y de verdad te entiendo. Por eso quiero proponerte algo Mimi.

- ¿Proponerme algo? ¿A que te refieres?

Apoyé mi mano sobre la puerta, justo al lado de su rostro y acorté nuevamente nuestra distancia, dejando nuestros caras a centímetros de distancia.

- Mira Mimi, tú lo amas, pero no eres feliz, porque también me amas a mí.

Asintió.

- Entonces, quiero proponerte esto. Tu seguirás con Kenta y yo seguiré siendo tu mejor amigo, ¿si?, tu MEJOR amigo. Quiero que te olvides lo que siento por ti, quiero que te olvides de todo lo que te dije. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes y que compartamos las mismas cosas y locuras juntos, que confíes en mi y que sepas que siempre estaré cuando me necesites. Pero también quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejar de amarte, y que si algún día cambias de opinión y quieres estar conmigo vengas y me lo digas.

- Pero entonces ninguno seria feliz Matt…

- Sí, Kenta – _Le guiñé un ojo_- y creo que eso a ti te tendría que importar.

Sonrió, y eso me encantó

- Vamos, entiendes a lo que me refiero Yama...

- Yo no seré del todo feliz, pero tu si podrías. Tendrás a tu mejor amigo de nuevo para lo que quieras y comenzarás a conocer en verdad como es Kenta, así podrás comprobar que es realmente lo que sientes por él.

- Pero tú no serás feliz…

- Vamos, deja de preocuparte por mi Mimi. Soy grande, puedo cuidarme solo.

O por lo menos eso espero.

- Bien… ¿hacemos el **trato** entonces? - _Le pregunté._

- Esta bien… podemos intentarlo. – _Me dijo con una sonrisa, la cuál le devolví._

- ¡Genial!

Me aparté y tomé el picaporte, para poder abrir la puerta y ponerle fin a esta conversación, pero de pronto sucedió algo que me tomó completamente desprevenido.

Mimi me tomó el rostro y me besó, suave y dulcemente. Mi cerebro no relacionaba lo que estaba sucediendo con lo que acabamos de hablar. No sabía si disfrutar de su lengua, que se paseaba libremente por mi boca, o separarla para no confundir las cosas. No tuve tiempo a reaccionar, ya que ella me soltó primero y me miró con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento – _me dijo_ – tenía ganas de hacer lo que no hice cuando estaba borracha, me sirvió para sacarme algunas dudas.

La miré sorprendido. Las palabras no salían de mi boca.

- Ahora sí… - _se aclaró la voz_ - ¿Me acompañas a mi casa, amigo?

Completamente anonado abrí la puerta para que saliéramos por ella. No puedo negar que aquel beso me llenó de esperanzas y me hizo completamente feliz, además de que a Mimi parecían haberseles aclarado un par de ideas, pero lo que tampoco puedo negar es que ahora me gustaría más que nunca estar con ella, para poder disfrutar más besos como aquel.

Diablos, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para poder aguantar esta situación? Se fuerte Yamato… se fuerte.

_Continuará…_

**Uf, hasta aquí llegó! Espero les haya gustado, le di un cambio a la historia, pensé que tal vez ustedes no se esperarían esto! Jajaja. Ahora se va a empezar a poner interesante ;). Verán como se siente Mimi estando al lado de Kenta… y… con quien se quedará? Con Kenta? Con Matt? Estara con los dos juntos sin tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa con ninguno para así aclarar sus dudas? :O Ayúdenme a decidir!**

**Espero muchos reviews y comentarios! A ver si me dan ideas! Tal vez en el proximo capítulo se sorprendan! ;)**

**Saludos y gracias una vez más!.**

**Milu**


	11. Jane

**sisHola de nuevo! La verdad quiero agradecerles por los reviews, me trajeron inspiracion ;). Acá les otro capítulo, ya que tengo algo de tiempo libre lo escribo. Espero sigan los comentarios lindos que me dejan! ^^**

**Capítulo 11: Jane**

**Puntos de vista de Mimi & Matt**

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Lo único que me mantiene despierta son los latidos del corazón provenientes de la persona en la que estoy apoyada. No puedo evitarlo, la película me aburre y su pecho esta tan cálido que mis neuronas solo piensan en dormir.

- Hermosa, ¿quieres ir a la cama?

- No, así estoy bien. _– Le contesté a mi novio._

- Entonces aquí nos quedaremos. _– Me besó suavemente en los labios. No pude controlarme y le seguí el beso. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona me enloqueciera tanto?. En pocos minutos me vi recostada completamente sobre él, en este sillón no muy grande ni cómodo que digamos._

Las cosas están funcionando más que bien con él. Yo se que lo amo y se que mi novio me ama a mi, aunque es inevitable no tener en cuenta la otra persona que también amo y también me ama a mi.

Le conté a Kenta cuál era el problema en nuestra relación, le conté que también existía Yamato y por eso no sentía un amor completo hacia él, pero para mi sorpresa, Kenta se lo tomó bien y supo entenderme. Me dijo que iba a encargarse de hacerme entender que soy la mujer de sus sueños y que va a hacer lo imposible para que me quede con él, y para mi suerte, nunca menciono nada sobre su relación con Matt, es decir, a mi entender, que ellos siguen juntos en la banda y como si yo nunca hubiese vuelto de Estados Unidos, lo cuál me parece perfecto.

Me separé de Kenta para tomar aire. El sonrió al ver mi cara. No me sorprendería estar con los labios hinchados y desprolija. Me sonrojé ante su expresión y me levanté.

- Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas… - _Me dijo._

Lo miré de reojo. Ahora estoy más avergonzada aún. Me dirigí hacia la cocina. Abrí la heladera y tomé un baso de agua fresca. ¡Dios, de veras hace calor!. Me encaminé poco después hacia la estufa y la apagué. Mucho mejor.

De pronto sentí unas manos rodearme la cintura por detrás. Sin darme cuenta y sin entender porque, se me vino la imagen de Yamato a la cabeza. Sentí un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Por mas que lo intente se me hace imposible no pensar en él en situaciones como esta. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué sucede? _– Me_ _susurro mi pareja al oído._

- Nada, es solo que…me tomaste desprevenida.

- ¿En que pensabas? – _Preguntó con sumo interés._

- En que mejor quiero ir a dormir._ – Le contesté. Fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la cabeza._

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte… _- Me dijo riendo en el oído, bajando luego sus labios para besarme en el cuello._

- Pues no creo que haga falta… estoy solo a un cuarto de mi habitación. – _Sonreí. A ver si de este modo entiende que no estoy lista para acostarme con ningún hombre aún._

Puso carita de perro mojado y volvió a besarme.

- Entonces yo ya me marcho. Te llamo mañana, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo. _– Me di media vuelta y acorte la distancia que quedaba entre los dos, para así darle un beso de despedida._

Acto seguido, se marchó y me lanzó otro beso antes de cerrar la puerta.

Caminé hasta el baño. Me metí y miré el reloj. Las 22:37hs. No es muy tarde pero estoy realmente cansada. Me cepillé los dientes y luego me puse el pijama. Minutos después, me vi cayendo en mi cama como una bolsa de papas. Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar…

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde la última vez que besé a Matt, desde que hicimos aquel trato. Él seguiría siendo mi amigo, como lo prometió, y hasta ahora todo está marchando bien… salvo que ya no lo veo tan a diario como antes.

Me duele pensar que él está sufriendo por mi culpa pero no puedo hacer nada. Quiero preguntarle como se siente y si está saliendo con alguien pero tengo miedo de volver a hablar de aquel tema… sin duda ya nada es lo mismo.

Mañana volveré a verlo. Nos reuniremos para ir al digimundo. Van a ser ya 7 años desde el primer día que tocamos aquel mundo que hasta entonces, era completamente extraño para los 8. Izzy consiguió contactarse con Genai y nos permitirá revivir viejos momentos.

Los parpados comienzan a pesarme nuevamente… me pregunto que estará haciendo mi rubio favorito en estos momentos…

-------------------------

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hubo una noche tan fría como esta en Japón. Lo único positivo en esto es que las calles están completamente desiertas y no corro riesgo de encontrarme con alguna fan o paparazzi.

Que bien, el bar de Moe está abierto.

Me acerqué y abrí la puerta. Un poco de alcohol para calentar mi cuerpo no me vendría nada mal.

- Un frizzé con speed por favor. – _Le pedí al mozo. Pocos segundos después me entregó el pedido._

Estaba comenzando a gustarme nuevamente la soledad, como en los viejos tiempos. A veces me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi vida si no me hubiese cruzado con Mimi en el medio de una de mis giras… Mimi. Aquel nombre me producía una tristeza enorme que sentía me enfriaba el corazón. ¿Qué clase de tonto soy? Nunca una mujer me había enamorado tanto como ella… incluso sigo pensando, como solo un tonto haría, en que algún día va a venir a pedirme que sea su novio.

Tomé un largo trago de mi bebida y sentí como quemaba mi garganta, aunque no tuviera mucho alcohol.

- Disculpa… tu eres Yamato Ishida, ¿Verdad?. – _Oí a alguien interrumpirme. Diablos, ¿es que es tan difícil otorgarme tan solo unas horas de paz y tranquilidad?._

- Sí, ese soy yo. – _Le contesté de mala gana. Pobre, ella no tenía la culpa de mi humor._

- Ah, que bien… soy una gran admiradora tuya. – _Le dediqué una sonrisa como respuesta. _– Discúlpame, entiendo como debes sentirte con tanta fama. Solo quería saludarte y decirte que me encanta la música que haces. Te dejo tranquilo.

Entonces, por primera vez me giré a verla.

Mis ojos no entendían lo que estaban viendo. Una joven de mas o menos mi edad estaba sentada a mi lado. Tenía unos largos cabellos rubios y negros en la parte inferior recogidos en una perfecta trenza que llegaba hasta su esbelta cintura. Usaba unos anteojos muy finos que combinaban con el color negro de sus ojos, perfectamente delineados, y unos labios carnosos y claros. Me di cuenta entonces lo estúpido que fui al contestarle de aquella manera.

- Ohh… emm discúlpame por haber sido tan descortés. – _Me dedicó una mirada incomoda y me sonrió._

- No hay problema, creeme que te entiendo.

Otra vez se hizo un silencio.

- Por cierto… me presento. Soy Yamato Ishida.

Soltó una carcajada y se perfiló hacia mi lado, sin borrar aquella sonrisa que la hace tan angelical.

- Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

Que idiota, solo a mí se me ocurre presentarme dos veces. Esta chica me produce una sensación rara.

- Y… ¿Cómo es tu nombre? _– Le pregunté al ver que no tenía mucho interés en seguir hablando._

- Me llamo Jane. _– Contestó. Estaba apunto de acotar algo pero me interrumpió. –_ Escucha Yamato, no hace falta que hables conmigo si no tienes ganas por miedo a que te vea algún paparazzi.

No entendí de que estaba hablando, o a decir verdad si entendí pero mis oídos no querían creer lo que escuchaban.

- ¿Eso crees? Estoy hablando contigo porque es la primera vez que hablo con una persona tan educada que dice ser mi fan. Si todas fuesen así de consideradas y hermosas creeme que no tendría ningún problema en hablar con cada una.

Su rostro tomó un lindo y tierno color rojizo. Mimi siempre me decía que mis palabras podrían avergonzar a cualquier mujer que las escuchara.

Se hizo otro silencio incómodo.

- Te invito a tomar algo. Pide lo que quieras, pero a cambio tienes que tener una cita conmigo ahora mismo.

Me miró y volvió a sonreir. ¡Dios mío! Mis palabras podrían incomodar a cualquiera, pero su sonrisa me estaba derritiendo.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio?

Le hice una afirmación moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Yamato Ishida me está invitando a una cita?

- A no ser que exista otra persona con mi mismo nombre… creo que estás en lo cierto. – _Le respondí. Es raro como mi humor y mi felicidad subieron tan de pronto. _

Una vez más me miró. Noté como sus ojos me analizaban de abajo hacia arriba. Me pareció lógico que lo hiciera en algún momento, ya que si en verdad se considera una fan mía de seguro estuvo ojeando las revistas y las últimas noticias de los "amoríos" en mi banda…

- De acuerdo – _respondió al fin_ – acepto salir contigo.

_Continuará…_

**Capítulo raro, no? Jajaja! No sabía como terminarlo, tonces lo cerré como pude xD. A este fic no le falta mucho para terminar… así que voy separando los capítulos en dos para que se haga más largo ajaja. Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! En serio! =D Espero les siga gustando mi fic y me sigan tirando ideas así no voy a tener que terminarlo antes de lo pensado por falta de inspiración U_U. Otra vez, muchas gracias por los comentarios alentadores y por perder su tiempo en mi fic xD!**

**Saludos!**


	12. Celos

**Hola a todos!! Si, ya pasó mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribí, pero ahora que estoy enferma y no tan estresada por el colegio (aparte me vino la inspiración) les traigo este capítulo****, que creo es el más largo hasta ahora, y me disculpo por la tardanza. Espero les guste y espero varios reviews! A ver si me cumplen el deseo de tener más de 5 en un capitulo jeje ;)**

**Capítulo 12: Celos**

**Puntos de vista de Matt y Mimi**

Ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde. ¡Demonios! Había quedado en encontrarme con los chicos a las 14:30hs en casa de Izzy. Maldito despertador, no sonó… o será que a causa de la resaca no lo escuché. Que raro… no soy de tomar tanto alcohol, ni siquiera en las giras, no soy muy amante de ese tipo de bebidas. Me levante despacio y sentí que todo daba vueltas. Una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza me hizo cerrar automáticamente los ojos. Dios mío, me prometo no dejar que esto vuelva a pasarme. Me levanté para ir al baño y escuché mi iPhone estrellarse contra el piso. Idiota. Lo tomé entre mis manos y vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Era de Jane.

" Buen día Ishida! Solo quería decirte que de verdad me lo pasé muy bien anoche y que me gustaría nos veamos hoy de nuevo, claro, si no estás muy ocupado. Besos!"

Lo releí otra vez. ¡Esta chica estaba volviéndome loco! ¿Cómo decirle que no podía salir con ella? Miré mi reloj. 14:15 hs. Aún tenía que bañarme y luego tenía casi 30 minutos hasta la casa de Izzy. Lo medité por un minuto y… no, no llegaré a tiempo. En verdad tenía ganas de ver a Gabumon, y a los chicos… pero no tengo tiempo, veré si puedo ir un poco más tarde. Tomé mi celular y respondí el mensaje de Jane.

" Hola linda! Mira que casualidad, justo no tenía planes para hoy y estaba pensando en llamarte. Que me dices si paso a buscarte a las 15 y vamos a dar una vuelta por el centro? "

Me dirigí al baño mientras esperaba una respuesta, la cual no tardó en llegar.

"Me parece una gran idea. Te espero!"

Sonreí para mi mismo y me fui a lavar los dientes. Me miré fijamente en el espejo por unos minutos y me puse a pensar. Que increíble como mi vida cambió por completo desde el regreso de Mimi. Pensar que dentro de poco yo comienzo el World tour con la banda y ella regresará a Estados Unidos con su familia. No creo volver a verla en mucho tiempo… o quizás sí, gracias a Kenta, su nuevo novio que seguramente querrá pasar a visitarla cuando estemos por el territorio yankee. Ese chico logró que nuestra amistad y sentimientos mutuos se confundieran por completo… como lo odio. Pero bueno, basta de pensar en ello Yamato, ahora conociste a Jane y las cosas están saliendo muy bien. Espero tener suerte esta vez.

Prepare las cosas necesarias y me metí en la ducha.

--------------------------------------

Se sentía mucha tención en el ambiente. Tai, por su parte, estaba muy enojado. TK y Sora estaban preocupados, Izzy estaba comunicándose con Genai para que no cerrara el portal aún y nos esperase unos minutos más y Kari estaba tranquilizando a los demás y pensando en alguna posible solución.

- Voy a matar a ese idiota, quien se cree que es. – _Dijo Tai, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación._

- Quizás se le olvidó el celular en su casa… - _Contestó Sora._

- Para algo existen los teléfonos públicos... aparte está apagado, y esta mañana solo daba ocupado.

Comencé a enervarme yo también. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Como si todos los días se nos diera la oportunidad de visitar el Digimundo… Miré mi reloj, ya eran casi las 15 horas.

- Chicos si quieren ir tendremos que ir ahora, el señor Genai me dice que no tendrá más tiempo abierto el portal por miedo a que se escape algún Digimon. _– Comentó Izzy._

- Y bien, ¿Qué haremos? – _Preguntó Kari._

- Pues esta claro que iremos. No pienso permitir que Matt nos arruine esta oportunidad, ni que fuera fácil conseguir ir al Digimundo y encima lograr que nos reunamos todos los niños elegidos una vez más. _– Le dijo su hermano, como si fuera muy obvia la respuesta._

Me estremecí. Hace unos años no me hubiese importado si Matt no hacía este viaje con nosotros, pero hace unos años no éramos tan amigos. Es un tonto… lo iba a arruinar todo.

Tomé mi celular y marqué su número de teléfono, rogando que atendiera. Para mi sorpresa, daba tono.

**- ¿Hola?** – _Me habló una voz del otro lado del tubo. Les hice señas a los chicos para comunicarles que me había atendido._

**- Yamato, ¿****donde estas?**

**- Oh… Mimi. Sucede que me olvide de avisar que no me reuniría con ustedes. Verás, estoy un poco ocupado… **

Escuché un leve carcajeo por parte de alguien… que no era Matt. Estaba con una chica. Sentí como me ponía pálida, al mismo tiempo que me enfurecía y entristecía por dentro.

**- ****Yamato, ¿con quién estas? **_– Pregunté algo exaltada. Me sorprendí por mi tono de voz y los chicos también._

**- Pues… estoy con una amiga Mimi. ¿Qué problema hay?**

Que pregunta.

**- El problema es que nos preocupaste y nos dejaste de lado por tu nueva amiga. Te burlaste de nosotros Yamato. ¿Crees que es fácil lograr abrir la puerta del Digimundo y encontrarnos un mismo día los 8? Claro, para ti no debe ser difícil porque todo lo organiza tu manager…**

**- Oye Mimi, calmate… lo siento.**

**- ¿Y me pides que me calme? Estuvimos un buen rato intentando contactarte y tenías el teléfono apagado.**

**- Se me cayó en el agua y tenía que apagarlo para poder secarlo… **

Aquella respuesta me tomó desprevenida.

**- Bien, no me importa. ¿Vas a venir o vas a seguir dando vueltas por ahí con tu "amiguita"?**

Pude escuchar como reía del otro lado del tubo y me enoje más aún.

**- Vaya… no estarás ****celosa****, ¿O sí?**

Dios, ¿Quién se cree?

**- ¿Me puedes contestar por favor?** _– Me limité a decir._

**- Está bien, iré. Nos encontramos allí en un rato. No me extrañen.**

Dicho esto me colgó. Tragué una larga bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme y no llorar de bronca. Odio cuando hace eso. Miré a los demás y me estaban observando algo… ¿impresionados? Me sonrojé un poco, creo que en verdad me había puesto celosa, y MUY celosa, demasiado diría yo.

- No me miren así.

- ¿Y como quieres que te miremos? Siempre supe que estabas loca.

- ¡Tai! – _Lo retó su novia, al mismo tiempo que TK, Kari e Izzy reían._

No le di importancia a lo que dijo, no tenía ganas de discutir con Tai también.

- Matt dijo que nos vayamos, que en un rato el irá por su parte y que nos encontraremos allá.

- Me parece una buena idea, había olvidado que él también podía abrir un portal desde su PC, al igual que el superior Joe. – _Comentó Izzy._

- Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? – _Preguntó entusiasmado TK._

- ¡Vamonos! – _Gritó Tai._

Estaban todos tan entusiasmados que me contagiaron. Sonreí ante la idea de volver a visitar nuevamente aquel mundo que nos había cambiado la vida a todos. Rápidamente perdí mi enojo hacía cierto rubio, olvidándome así de lo que minutos antes había sucedido.

-------------------------------

Abrí la puerta y deje pasar primero a la chica que me acompañaba. Ella pasó y me dedicó una sonrisa. Nos sentamos en una mesa aislada del resto por miedo a que me reconocieran, pero ya era tarde. Giré mi rostro para ver a través de la ventana y senti un flash. Los paparazzi habían comenzado a molestarme de nuevo. Una vez instalados hicimos los pedidos.

- Dos frapuccinos moka a base de café y 3 cookies de chocolates por favor. – _Le pedí a la moza, la cuál no estaba muy sorprendida al verme. Eso es lo bueno de Starbucks, suelen ir tantos famosos que las camareras no se sobresaltan cuando los visita una estrella nueva._

- Enseguida. – _Contestó con una sonrisa en su cara._

Me giré a ver a la persona que tenía delante mio. Jane me miraba fijamente, sus ojos podían verse claramente tras el cristal de sus lentes. En verdad la pasaba muy a gusto cuando estaba con ella… se sentía completamente distinto a estar con cualquier otra amiga. Quizás por el hecho de que no tengo muchas amigas nuevas, y las más cercanas son Kari, Sora y Mimi, que conozco desde la infancia. Mimi… iba a matarme si no iba al Digimundo, y los chicos también. Lo había olvidado por completo otra vez. Continué mirando a Jane y una idea se me cruzó por la mente.

- Oye Jane…

- ¿Dime? _– Contestó algo entusiasmada. Me sorprendió… no creo que en verdad se imagine lo que estoy por decirle._

- Bueno… yo…

- ¿Tu que?

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría…

- ¿Qué cosa?

Que extrañó su reacción.

- Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo hoy a ver a unos amigos en un lugar diferente a los demás, un mundo mágico diría yo.

Noté cierta desilusión en su rostro, pero no estaba del todo dispuesta a demostrarlo.

- ¿Un lugar mágico? ¿A que te refieres?

- Es un lugar que verás solo una vez en tu vida.

Me miró un poco tentada, era de esperarse, sonaba completamente ridículo lo que estaba proponiéndole.

Me miró y rió.

- No entiendo Yama…

- Solo respóndeme si quieres venir. Créeme que cuando estemos allí lo entenderás todo.

Me miró emocionadas. Noté un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos mojados. Es entendible… después de todo, además de ser una nueva amiga, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo la consideraba, había admitido ser una gran admiradora mía, y digamos que si Megan Fox me hubiese dicho lo mismo que le dije yo a Jane… en este momento yo estaría internado a causa de un paro cardíaco.

- Está bien, iré contigo Ishida.

Sonreí ante aquella respuesta y tome un trago de mi frapuccino. En unos minutos más estaríamos en el Digimundo. No me quiero ni imaginar como reaccionarán los otros... Rayos, eso no tiene porque importarme.

------------------------

- ¡Auch! – _Escuché a alguien gritar debajo mío._

- ¡Lo siento! – _Gritó otra voz._

- Mimi, ¿podrías moverte por favor?

- Oh, si, lo siento.

Me levanté despacio. Ese había sido un golpe duro. Había olvidado como se sentía viajar al Digimundo a través de una computadora.

- Mirémosle el lado positivo – _dijo Sora_ – por lo menos esta vez no caímos esparcidos por diferentes partes del mundo.

Sonreímos ante aquella idea. Seguramente, como en mi caso, todos recordamos aquel día en el que Devimon nos separó tras una dura lucha. Kari, en aquella época, todavía no sabía que era una niña elegida ni sobre la existencia del Digimundo.

- Y bien, ¿Qué esperamos? Me muero por ver a Agumon. _– Dijo Tai, muy emocionado. Pude sentir como aquel valiente niño elegido de 12 años volvía a él._

Estaba un poco asustada. Los chicos habían vuelto una vez más luego de que yo partí a Estados Unidos, y yo volví también, pero con Michael. Era distinto, esta vez quería demostrar que había cambiado y no era más aquella niña llorona, quería poder pasar un buen rato con mis amigos en el Digimundo sin tener que llorar por algún motivo. Sentí como alguien me abrazaba del brazo y me sorprendí.

- ¿Vamos Mimi?

Era Kari. Le sonreí y acentí.

_----------------------------------_

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y deje que ella pasara primero.

- Vaya, ¿este es tu lugar mágico Ishida? – _Me preguntó Jane con una sonrisa picarona. No pude evitar reirme._

- No, créeme que es aún mejor que este.

Me dirigí a mi ordenador. Ya estaba prendido. Me contacte con Genai, fue fácil puesto que me estaba esperando. Me dio la señal y abrió el portal. En la pantalla apareció una enorme espiral con los colores del arco iris. Tomé mi digivice y miré a Jane. Esta estaba un poco shockeada.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – _Preguntó un tanto desconcertada._

- Ya lo verás. Te dije que era mágico. Ahora toma mi mano y no te sueltes por nada o de lo contrario te darás un buen golpe.

No entendió del todo a que me refería pero asintió con su cabeza. Coloqué mi digivice frente al monitor y sentí como todo el cuerpo se me revolvía. Fueron solo unos segundos. Al abrir mis ojos, todo había cambiado a un hermoso paisaje verde. Miré a mi costado y vi que Jane se encontraba bien. Con expresión de sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo maravillada. Me levante y la tomé de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro que sí... – _Me contestó emocionada._

-------------------------

- ¡Ahí viene Matt! - _Gritó TK._

- Sí, y parece que viene acompañado… - _Agregó Kari._

Nos dimos vuelta para ver al, o mejor dicho, a los recién llegado. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Matt venía acompañado de una hermosa muchacha, que no conocía, y venían de la mano. ¿Qué significaba esto? Me enfurecí ante la idea de que metiera a cualquier persona al Digimundo como si fuera de lo más normal. Al parecer, no fue a la única que le molestó aquello.

- Agarrame porque lo mato. – _Dijo Tai. Sora lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo._ – Este idiota se toma todo como un juego, ¿Qué demonios le está pasando?

Mis manos comenzaban a temblar. Quería pegarle una bofetada pero no, tenía que controlarme. Mimi cálmate. Se acercó a nosotros.

- Hola chicos. Les presento a Jane, una amiga que conocí anoche en un bar.

Pst, "una amiga que conoció anoche". ¿Qué es eso? No lo sé, pero una amiga nada más no es.

- Un gusto, Ishida… o mejor dicho Matt, me hablo muy bien de todos ustedes. – _Dijo su acompañante. Sentí que me lo decía a mí ya que no dejaba de mirarme. ¿Acaso Yamato le había contado algo sobre nuestra relación?_

- Mucho gusto Jane, y no es que quiera ser descortés pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? – _Intervino bruscamente Tai._

Matt se le acercó claramente para pelear. Yo hubiese reaccionado de igual manera si le hablasen a un amigo así... pero este no es para nada el caso.

- Hey hey hey, tranquilícense – _los calmó TK_ – pueden hablar de esto después.

- No, esto hay que hablarlo ahora. Estas haciendo algo que no puedes Yamato y lo sabes.

- Y tú estas comportándote como un idiota Tai y lo sabes. – _lo asaltó Matt._

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el ambiente. Vi una mirada cómplice entre Sora y Kari, que luego de unos momentos hablaron.

- Oye Jane, mi nombre es Sora, y ella es Kari. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y te enseñamos el mundo? Seguro que hay muchas cosas que Matt no te contó aún y nosotras podemos ocuparnos de eso mientras estos simios discuten.

- Me parece una excelente idea. – Contestó la aludida tras mostrar una sonrisa. Me molesta mucho que quiera hacerse la simpática. (¬¬ yo también odio eso jajajaja)

Dicho esto, las tres partieron y quedamos Tk, Matt, Tai y yo juntos. Izzy se había marchado con la excusa de que iba a buscar al superior Joe.

- Y bien, ¿Cuál es el problema de que venga con una amiga al Digimundo? – _Preguntó un muy enojado Matt._

- El problema es que la conociste anoche hermano.

- Y que no puedes traer a cualquiera al digimundo. – _Añadió Tai._

- ¡Por Dios TK! ¿Acaso yo critico a tus amistades? Y Tai, no me vengas con esas tonterías, menos tú, que quisiste traer a Kari aún sin saber que era una digielegida, y no me lo niegues porque lo sé muy bien.

- Pero no la traje nunca.

- Bueno, entonces pongamos el caso de Mimi. – _Por supuesto, yo, que no me había entrometido para no tener problemas, tenía que aparecer en su conversación. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que tener la culpa de algo? _– Ella vino al digimundo con Michael cuando estaba en estados unidos.

- Michael era un niño elegido. –. _Le corregí enfurecida_

- Se convirtió en uno cuando piso este mundo. A no ser que me hayas mentido con lo que me contaste. – _Tenía razón_.- Entonces, ¿Quién me dice que quizás Jane no se convierta en una digielegida en su estadía en el digimundo?

- Hermano venimos solo por un día, no va a haber otra aventura.

- ¿Entonces que tanto les molesta que venga con nosotros?

Vamos, Yamato, la respuesta es OBVIA.

- Pues que es una extraña, es una cualquiera que conociste anoche. – _Tierra trágame. Nunca tendría que haber dicho eso. Fue la gota que rebalsó el baso. Caminó hacia mí y se me puso en frente._

- Tú eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de eso, porque por si no lo recuerdas, estuviste con "uno cualquiera" por una noche y ahora es tu noviecito. – _Me miró fijamente a unos centímetros de mi cara y se alejó enfurecido, dejándonos a todos insatisfechos con la conversación._

Lo vimos partir a lo lejos mientras las chicas volvian, solas Sora y Kari. Este iba a ser un día muy largo, y la idea de que aquellos dos partieran solos por ahí no me agrada nada.

_Continuará…_

**Y? Que les parecio? A mi me gustó mucho, y la continuación ya la tengo muy bien pensada =D No se cuando pueda volver a subir un capítulo, pero como siempre, prometo que la voy a seguir apenas tenga un tiempito (época de pruebas). Les dejo saludos a todos y gracias por los reviews de siempre! Espero muchos más ;) ustedes sabrán que nos hacen sentir muy bien… jajaja.**

**Saludos!**


	13. Se acabó

**Hola a todos! Sí, ya se que me odian por haber tardado tanto, pero la verdad es que no tenía tiempo, y ahora me puse a escribir este cap cuando en realidad tendría que estar estudiando u.u. Acá les dejo este capítulo un poco corto, pero escencial para lo que pase en los siguientes caps, espero les guste. Acepto reviews de todo tipo! Gracias por seguir mi Fic!! =D**

**Capítulo 13: Se acabó.**

**Punto de vista de Mimi.**

El sol pegaba fuerte. Era un lindo atardecer. Dejando de lado aquel suceso que había sucedido hace ya unas horas, no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de haber venido al digimundo con mis amigos. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien acompañada recordando viejas épocas... todo hubiese sido perfecto si aquel idiota estuviese ahora con nosotros.

Sentí a TK recostarse sobre el pasto, apollando su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Le sonreí en señal de aprobación, pero no fue suficiente para ocultar la nostalgia de mis ojos y la amargura de mi rostro.

- Vamos Mimi, ¿quieres de una buena vez olvidarte del estúpido de mi hermano?. No puede ser, ¡siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo! – _Me dijo con cierto descontento._

- Que dices TK. Estoy perfectamente bien, y creeme que fue uno de los mejores días que viví desde mi regreso. – _Mis palabras no sonaron muy convincentes, pero me sorprendí al reflexionar que lo que decía era cierto._

- Sí, uno de los mejores, pero la idea era que fuese el mejor. – _Interrumpió Joe. Sus palabras fueron un poco fuertes para mi gusto, el había hecho hasta lo imposible para poder asistir a la reunión y al final, la persona que nadie creía capas de fallarnos fue la que faltó._

- Pues entonces me corrijo, fue la mejor tarde que pasé desde mi regreso. – _Pst, que comentario infantil._

Se hizo un silencio, todos, incluso nuestros digimons que yacian descansando estabamos disfrutando de aquella paz, esa tranquilidad, del ruido del viento al chocar contra los arboles, del ruido a nada. El despegarse de Odaiba, del momentaneo movimiento de la ciudad, tanto de los autos como de la gente, era algo realmente tranquilizador.

Me incline lentamente hacia atrás, quedando yo también recostada, mirando el cielo. TK volvió a acomodarse y Kari se colocó junto a él. Joe e Izzy estaban riendo viendo alguno videos en la PC y tanto Palmón, como Agumon, Patamon y Gatomon intentaban entender el porque de sus reacciones. Gire mi rostro a la izquierda y vi algo que nunca creí me iba a hacer sentir mal. Sora se encontraba recostada y Tai, practicamente encima de ella, le decía algo (picarón seguramente, no se llegan a escuchar sus palabras) mientras jugaba con su cabello, lo que producía un leve sonrojo por parte de la pelirroja. Fue entonces que la distancia entre ambos se acortó y terminó en un tierno y cálido beso. Un beso como el que siempre me hubiese gustado probar, pero proveniente de una sola persona.

Dios mio, ya me encontraba triste de nuevo. Voltee mi rostro nuevamente y me levante. Los chicos me miraron algo intrigados.

- Bien, creo que voy a dar una vuelta. Dentro de poco nos quedaremos sin luz y aún hay varios momentos que quiero revivir. – _Dije poco insentivada._

- Te acompaño. – _Respondió TK, mientras intentaba levantarse, pero me apuré y lo empuje suavemente, haciendo que este callera nuevamente recostado._

- No, no hace falta, en serio. Quedate aquí con Kari, aparte quiero estar un rato sola.

Todos se dieron vuelta a observarme un tanto preocupados. Les sonreí y me puse en marcha.

- Palmon, ¿me acompañas? – _Pregunté._

- Claro Mimi. – _Le vi los parpados pesados, estaba cansada. Su rostro me causaba mucha ternura, parecía el de un niño que recien se levantaba de dormir._

- No, olvidalo, mejor quedate con los demás. Será mejor que descanses si esta noche quieres volverte a casa conmigo.

Se le iluminaron los ojos luego de escuchar mis palabras.

- ¿En serio me dejarás ir contigo?

- Pues claro, si eso quieres... sino puedes quedarte, no te obligo.

Corrió a abrazarme las piernas. Sí, yo había crecido en altura, por lo que tuve que agacharme para corresponderle el abrazo.

- Anda, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Dicho esto me solté y di media vuelta, emprendiendo mi marcha hacia algún lugar. Poco a poco comenzé a adentrarme entre los arboles, lo unico que se veía para ambos lados era verde, solo eso. Por momentos me sentía completamente perdida, y en verdad lo estaba.

Era un buen momento, en el que solo estás tu y no te sientes vigilado ni observado por nadie. Puedes pensar en voz alta y descargarte plenamente de todos tus problemas, de todos modos, nadie te pedirá que te calles o te discutirá. Estas SOLA.

Seguí mi marcha hasta que me di por vencida. Me apoyé contra uno de los miles de arboles que había y me deje deslisar, quedandome respaldada contra este y sentada en el pasto. No pude evitar pensar en él.

Aveces me pregunto para que hice este maldito viaje, para que demonios pedí este regalo de 18. Lo unico que logré desde que llegué aquí fue confundirme más y traer más complicaciones a la relación que tengo con mis amigos. Pero varias dudas siguen rondando por mi cabeza. ¿Acaso estoy yo realmente enamorada de Yamato o era solo una simple obsesión? Porque, si estuviese enamorada, ¿no me tendría que haber dado cuenta antes? Y Kenta, ¿Que siento por Kenta? ¿Es amor de pareja o amor de amistad, como el que siento por Matt?. No, sin duda no es lo mismo, mi amor por Matt es mucha más fuerte, eso lo puedo asegurar. Pero entonces ¿porqué estoy con Kenta? La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme ya, tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Empezé a hacer circulos sobre la hierba con mi dedo, jugando con las pequeñas flores. Quizás lo mejor era acabar con todo esto, separarme de Kenta y continuar mi vida sin Yamato, que después de todo, siento que está jugando conmigo. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta con Jane solo para darme celos... pobre, y ella quizás lo ame en serio. Pero, ¿si es verdad que Matt la ama? Tal vez sea algo similar a lo que me esta pasando a mi con Kenta. Di un fuerte suspiro y cerre mis ojos. Aún me queda tiempo aquí en Japón, y la verdad no quiero pasar el restro de mis días precupandome y llorando por amor, simplemente quiero disfrutar de mis amigos y divertirme.

Luego de varios intensos minutos de soledad, en los cuales mis parpados comenzaban a pesarme, escuché unas risas a lo lejos que se me acercaban poco a poco. Me asomé por un extremo del arbol en el cuál estaba apoyada y los vi. Genial, ¿que hice yo para merecerme esto Dios? La verdad, no entiendo porque tiene que pasarme todo junto a mi. Me escondí nuevamente y me puse a escuchar "inconscientemente" lo que los dos rubios hablaban a unos cuantos metros de mi.

- La verdad que me lo pasé muy lindo Jane, en serio, me hace bien estar junto a ti. – _Esa frase me pareció haberla escuchado ya en otro momento. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta._

- Yo también Yamato, creo que nunca viví un día tan raro en mi vida. – _Ambos comenzaron a reir. Volví a asomarme ya que no me imaginaba la situación, y al verlos, sentí un flechazo en mi pecho. Matt estaba acostado boca arriba y Jane practicamente encima de él. Hablaban muy cerca. No pude evitar comenzar a llorar, en silencio, mientras una enorme tristesa me invadia por dentro. No quise ver más, sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

- Sabes, a veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si no te hubiera conocido. _– Habló Matt._

- No entiendo.. explicate.

- Jane, antes de que tu aparecieras, yo estaba constantemente triste, nostálgico, por una chica. _– Rayos, iba a hacerme sentir mal otra vez. _– Estabamos enamorados, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía, ella esta de novia con el baterista de mi banda, Kenta. Aún no entiendo porque no pudimos estar juntos. Ella era todo lo que yo quería, hubiese hecho lo imposible para que fuera feliz, pero por alguna u otra razón, no estamos juntos.

- Hablas de Mimi, ¿verdad? Mimi Tachikawa. _– Pregunto Jane._

- Así es.

- Pues no la conozco.. pero no parece mala chica. No creo que haya hecho todo esto intensionalmente. - _¿Acaso me estaba defendiendo? Vaya... creo que fui muy dura con ella, la jusgué mal._

- Que buena persona que eres. Y no, no es mala, todo lo contrario, es una de las mujeres más dulces que conocí en mi vida. – _Que lindo... si supieras todo lo que siento yo por tí Yamato. Se hizo un silencio y se me cruzaron mil ideas de lo que podrían estar haciendo estos dos mientras tanto._

- Y.. ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿irás tras ella otra vez?. – _Se me paró el corazón por un minuto, quizás no me gustaría saber la respuesta._

- No. – _Su tonó fue tan frío que sentí me lo estaba diciendo a mi, como si supiera que lo estoy escuchando._ – No voy a seguir molestando en su relación, si ella me amara también tendría que reaccionar y demostrarmelo. – _Tenía razón, yo no había hecho nada para que nuestra relación funcionara. _– Aparte.. ahora te tengo a tí Jane. – _Mis lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis megillas. Me abrazé a mis rodillas para contenerme y no hacer ruido alguno. Se le estaba declarando a Jane, y conmigo presente._

- Oh... – _Fue lo único que contestó._

- Jane, me gustaría que probaramos tener una relación, no se si novios aún, porque tengo miedo de lastimarte, ya sabes, aún estoy confundido.¿Pero quien dice que quizas no estemos de novios en unos días? Claro.. si te interesa mi propuesta. – _Tanto Matt como yo esperamos atentamente la respuesta... el porque sabía que su vida empezaría de cero una vez más, y yo porque sabía que mi relación con Matt dependia de un "sí" o un "no"._

Recé para mis adentros, pidiendo por favor un rechazo. Fue en bano, claro, porque su respuesta era más que obvia.

- Yamato, me encantaría.

Otro silencio aún más prolongado se hiso. No atreví a asomarme nuevamente, no estaba lista para soportar lo que estaba pasando entre aquellos dos tortolos. Sentí que me desintegraba, que mis ojos se estaban deshaciendo de todo el liquido que tenía mi cuerpo. Comenzé a sentirme mareada. Fue entonces que volví a la realidad. Mi Digivice comenzó a sonar. Fuck, seguramente los chicos me estuviesen buscando. Rogué porque ni Matt ni Jane me escucharan.

- ¿Qué es eso Yama?

Estoy segura de haber escuchado como Matt se levantaba bruscamente y me imaginé mirando en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar a la persona que los espiaba.

- Nada, quedate quieta Jane.

Sentí como se alejaba, me asomé y lo vi partiendo cuidadosamente hacia otra dirección totalmente opuesta a la mia. Esa seria la última vez que lo vería como amigo, a partir de ahora tendría que alejarme de él, para no arruinarle su nueva relación y para que él no me arruinase a mi.

- Adiós Matt. –_Susurré. No se si fue mi imaginación, pero al darme vuelta, creí haber visto su emblema de la amistad brillar bajo su camisa._

* * *

- Mimi, ¿que te sucede? Estas extraña... pareces triste. – _Me preguntó inocentemente Palmón._

- ¿Qué? No, es tu imaginación Palmón, estoy un poco cansada nada más.

- Está bien.. – _Contestó poco convencida._

Abrí mi laptop y la deposité en el escritorio junto a mi cama.

- Palmón, ahora vendrá un amigo, por unos minutos, tengo que hablar con él...

Me miró un poco triste mientras leía mi conversación con Izzy por el msn, en donde me estaba diciendo como abrir la puerta al Digimundo desde mi pc.

- Ya veo...

Me giré y la miré a los ojos.

- Oye, serán solo unos minutos, ¿sí?. Luego volverás e iremos a donde Sora para ver unas películas y comer helado de chocolate. ¿Que me dices eh? – _Mmm... Helado de chocolate, perfecto para la depresión._

- Bien. – _Me sonrió_.- Pero prometeme que me avisarás Mimi, no te perdonaría nunca que comieras helado sin mi.

Le sonreí le dí un beso en la cabeza mientras escuchaba el timbre de mi casa sonar.

- Anda. – _Tomé mi Digivice y me paré frente a la computadora_. – Puerta al Digimundo, ¡abrete!.

Una vez segura de que mi Digimon había llegado a salvo, cerré la laptop y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada. Antes de abrirla me armé de valor y tragué una enorme bocanada de aire.

- ¡Hola hermosa! – _Me dijo mi novio. Se acercó para besarme y a duras penas lo evité. _

- Kenta, tenemos que hablar... – _Me miró un poco preocupado, su expresión me estaba matando, me sentí la persona más cruel que existía._

- Oh.. esto no me gusta nada.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Subimos a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y lo tomé de la mano para que se sentara en la cama junto a mi. Mi cuarto era el lugar mas triste de mi casa, en donde todas las cosas malas tenían que pasar.. como aquella vez que me pelee con Yamato... Sacudí la cabeza e intenté olvidarlo. Kento me tomó del rostro y me acarició las megillas.

- ¿Que sucede mi amor? – _Es obvio que ya sabe lo que estoy por decir... odio que sea tan dulce en estos momentos._

- Kenta... lo nuestro no da para más. – _Se hizo un silencio, fui muy fría al decirselo, de otro modo no podría._

- ¿A que te refieres? – _Me preguntó friamente también._

- Lo nuestro se acabó Kenta, ya no quiero estar contigo, no puedo, solo te haria sufrir. – _Me miró por unos minutos._

- ¿Hay otro Mimi?

- ¿Qué..? – _Pregunté._

- Que si es porque estas enamorada de otro hombre. – _Desvié mi mirada y le contesté muy roboticamente._

- No. – _Vaya, soy pesima mintiendo. Tomo mi rostro una vez más girandolo para que nuestras miradas se conectaran._

- Dimelo mirandome a los ojos. – _No, no podía hacerlo. Continué sosteniendole la mirada sin decir palabra alguna. Una vez más las lágrimas se asomaban por mi rostro. Me soltó y se puso de pie dirigiendose a la puerta._

- Vaya, que pena, yo que pensaba que eras diferente. En verdad me había enamorado de tí Tachikawa, pero resultaste ser una perra más que solo me usó hasta aburrirse. – _Me quedé pasmada ante sus palabras, nunca creí que alguien como el fuera a ser capas de decir esas palabras, y fue entonces cuando recordé lo que Matt me había dicho, algo como "Kenta no es lo que parece"._

- ¿¡Que dice?! Yo no soy ninguna perra Kenta, presisamente estoy cortando contigo para no hacerte mal, porque te amo, pero no como se supone tengo que amarte. – _Me lanzó una mirada amenazante._

- Está bien, disfruta de tu fama entonces, ya bastante famosa te hiciste usandonos a mi y a Yamato, aprovechala, de seguro era lo unico que querías, eres una puta. – _Salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta trás de si, le lansé un cojín pero no llego a darle, se estrelló contra la puerta._

Me recosté boca abajo en mi cama y grité lo más fuerte que pude. Ya me había desecho de todo lo que me había propuesto, pero nada terminó como debería haber terminado... seguramente Matt estaba molesto conmigo por el choque que tuvimos en el Digimundo y yo decidí no volver a hablarle como antes, y por otra parte, las cosas con Kenta no había terminado como se suponía debían terminar.

¿Y así **se acabó** todo? Yo que quería un final feliz... Me levanté enojada y decidida, preparé un bolso, me cambié de ropa y llamé a Sora.

- Sora, ¿aún sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

- Si, claro. Vienen todos a casa, trae a Palmón, preparé un cuarto para los Digimons.

Genial, tendría que ver a Yamato una vez más, pero bueno, a partir de esta noche Mimi Tachikawa no será la misma de antes.

- Está bien, en un rato estoy por allá.

Corté el telefono y prepare la laptop para que Palmón volviera. Esta seria una larga y dificil noche..

**Y bueno.. aquí termina este capítulo medio raro que no tiene mucho jajaja, pero la verdad estoy corta de inspiración y de tiempo. Agradezco a todos los reviews, en serio, y prometo que Mimi le dará una bofetada a Matt en el proximo cap ;) jajaja. En fin, espero les guste y dejen reviews comentandome que les gustaría que pasara a ver si puedo unir todas las ideas y que quede algo lindo. Saludos y disculpen la demora! El fic llega a sus capítulos finales.**

**Atte: Milu**


	14. Puños y problemas

**Hola! Tanto tiempo ****:). Despues de haber pasado lo dificil (pruebas de fin de año, vacaciones de verano, viaje a Francia, etc) vuelvo con este capítulo. A mi parecer, uno de los mejores hasta el momento, en donde hay más acción y se desatan mas problemas. Va a ser un poco confuso, con varios puntos de vista ya que involucre mas parejas, como me pidieron. Igual, van a darse cuenta quien narra y en que momento ;). ¡Espero les guste! A, y otra cosa, tengo un foro de digimon que hice hace un tiempo, estaría bueno que se unieran, asique pueden ir comentando como van sus fics, como avanzan, discutir sobre un monton de cosas y hablar de otro tipo de gustos. Le dejos la direccion: digiforum . foroactivo . com. (todo junto ;))**

**Ahora si, con ustedes, el cap:**

**Capítulo 14: Conflictos y puños**

Todos había dado un vuelco a último momento. Lo que sería una noche de películas y helado a solas con Sora, Palmon y Piyomon pasó a ser una noche de fiesta que comenzaría en unos pocos minutos, con luces de todos los colores y parlantes que emitian música a un volumen aturdidor. No estaba del todo de humor para soportar esto, pero Sora lo hizo con buenas intenciones, para que yo me divirtiera y me olvidara de todos los problemas, de todos los problemas ocacionados por una misma persona, claro está, y a decir verdad, era una buena forma de distraerme para comenzar mi vida desde cero con las personas que se lo merecen.

- Llegaste muy temprano Meems, y eso es bueno. Aún faltan arreglar algunas cosas más, ¿no te molesta ayudarme verdad? – _Me preguntó la pelirroja._

- No, claro que no.

Comenzamos desplazando los muebles en el enorme y hermoso comedor de Sora, perfectamente decorado en donde mi amiga demostraba sus dones para el diseño de interiores, no mejor que su habilidad para el diseño de indumentario, pero aún así era muy bueno. Poco despúes nos dirigimos a la cocina, en donde intente ayudarla a hornear unas galletas que terminaron carbonizadas, ante mi disgusto y molestia, llamé a un delivery de pizza ya que me sentía fatal.

- No debiste hacer eso tonta – _me dijo riendo una vez que hube pagado al delivery_ – de seguro Tai se la hubiese comido.

Me reí ante su comentario y pense que era un buen momento para sacar el tema de conversación.

- Y cuentame Sora, ¿Qué tal estás con Tai eh? – _Le di un golpesito complice y se sonrojo, por lo que sonrei también._

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como sabes de nuestra relación?. – _Me sentí orgullosa al verla ruborisada y comprobar que no me equivocaba, ellos dos estaban en algo_.

- ¡Vamos Sora! Yo creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta.. la forma en que se miran, como se preocupan el uno por el otro, están siempre juntos... – _Se hizo silencio por un rato, hasta que por fin contestó._

- Todo marcha de maravilla Mimi, la verdad que estoy en uno de mis momentos más felices.

La mire y le sonrei, su mirada perdida y su sinceridad al hablar de Tai era suficiente para que le creyera.

- Nunca pense que iba a superar mi última relación, tu sabes... por más que hayan pasado ya 5 años él fue mi primer pareja, y estuve totalmente convencida de que lo que sentía por él era amor, hasta ahora, que Taichi me demostró que mi amor por Matt era solo una amistad profunda y que mi emblema me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Intenté disimularlo, pero mi rostro cambió a uno completamente serio y triste al escuchar mencionar al rubio otra vez, y más aún cuando se hablaba de él para citar una relación de amor en la que yo no formaba parte. Sora se percató de mi estado y me pidió rapidamente disculpas.

- Yo.. lo siento Meems. Aún me cuesta entender porque de mejores amigos pasaron a ser dos personas que no se soportan... como en la viejas epocas. Ustedes ya pasaron por la etapa de la enemistad y de la amistad.. ¿Porque se les complica tanto seguir a la tercer etapa si ambos lo desean?.

- Tus palabras suenan muy fáciles Sora.. pero no es tan sencillo. – _Dejé de hablar unos minutos y continué ayudando a ordenar_. – Hoy terminé con Kenta. – _Le dije, retomando mi palabra. Me miró algo impresionada y una pregunta salió automaticamente de su boca._

-¡¿Qué?!

Me había preparado interiormente para este momento, ya que Sora era una persona muy detallista y seria dificíl convercerla de que era la mejor elección que había tomado, así ella podría convencerme luego a mi de que no me había equivocado. Sería una conversación larga y molesta, pero era bueno saber que Sora estaría ahí para escucharme... siempre que Matt no lo estuviera.

* * *

No es que me moleste su compaña, pero la verdad preferiría estar haciendo otra cosa en vez de estar recostados sobre mi cama, mirando el techo y escuchando música. Miré mi reloj y ya era tarde... las 23:06hs. Había reunión en casa de Sora y ya me había atrasado casi una hora. Miré a la joven que me abrazaba y disfrutaba plenamente del momento a mi lado.

- Eh.. Jane. Me temo que tendré que irme en unos minutos... – _Le dije lo más suave que pude. No quería que lo tomara a mal. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se levantó de un salto._

- ¡Oh! ¡Cuanto lo siento! Me olvidé de tu compromiso, se te ha hecho tarde. Me marcho ya, disculpame. – _Tomó su bolso y estuvo dispuesta a salir. Pasó todo tan deprisa que no me había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y la detuve por el brazo._

- ¡No por favor, está bien! No quiero que lo mal interpretes, pero había quedado en encontrarme con los chicos, ya que no los vi mucho esta tarde...

Dio media vuelta y me abrazó por los hombros. Mi corazón se aceleró pero por alguna extraña razón no me emocioné al saber lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

- Está bien Matt, te entiendo. Fui una estúpida, no quiero ocacionarte más problemas. Me voy y te llamo luego, ¿que te parece?. – _Solo pude afirmar con mi cabeza, ya que no me dio tiempo a contestar. Me tomó desprevenido y me beso. Aproveché y también disfruté del momento. Jane no era como las demás mujeres, tenía una manera de besar completamente distinta, pero de todas formas había algo que no terminaba de convencerme del todo. Eran besos cálidos, si, y muy sensuales, pero... es como si no me transmitieran sinceridad, confianza. Se apartó y volvió a depositarme un beso rápidamente, para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse por la puerta._

Me quedé ahí parado como un idiota por unos segundos. En estas 2 horas que estuvimos acostados sin hacer nada, y gracias a mi buena amiga la música que hacía acompañamiento de fondo, pude ponerme a pensar una posible respuesta a lo que me está sucediento. Yo no era un chico de enamorarse rápidamente, es más, creo que nunca estuve enamorado de alguien, nisiquiera de Sora, con la cuál he vivído muy lindos momentos. De pronto, llega Mimi y me doy cuenta que la amo como a nadie, demasiado, y un amor que no se puede explicar con palabras... Las cosas no funcionan y de la noche a la mañana aparezco con una nueva novia, llamada Jane, que conocí en un bar mientras me embriagaba para no llorar por la perdida de mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Yo no soy así... nisiquiera puedo aclarar mis sentimientos por Jane.

Volví a la realidad y decidí ir a bañarme con agua fría, para así despertarme del todo e ir a juntarme con mis amigos... y asi poder embriagarme una vez más, no para olvidarla a Mimi, quien seguramente estará allí, sino para verla doble e intentar tener suerte con alguna de las dos.

* * *

Me pareció una buena idea. Solo debía pedirle disculpas y seguramente las aceptaría. Con algo de suerte, para ese entonces Yamato ya estará enterado de todo lo sucedido en mi relación con la castaña y tendrá ganas de molirme a golpes. Una vez que lo hiciera, los paparazzis estarían esperandonos fuera, ya que por alguna "extraña razón" o "coincidencia" sabían en donde estaban los dos miembros más populares de Teenage Wolves esta misma noche. Si todo marcha como lo he planeado, la banda se separará, yo habré ganado la popularidad necesaria para formar mi propia banda y el idiota de Matt será cosa del pasado.

Tomé un baso de agua fría, ansioso por poner mi plan en marcha y feliz al imaginarme mi futuro, el que siempre había querido. La venganza no es mi mejor aliado, y no me gusta en lo más mínimo tener que hacer uso de ella, pero si alguien hozó tratarme de idiota y jugar con mi novia, ahora ex, la primer mujer de la cual me enamoré profundamente, va a tener que ingeniarse un juego también para vencerme, porque no me daré por vencido hasta derrotarlo por completo.

Me alisté y salí rumbo a lo de Sora, con mi celular en mano listo para llamar a mi mejor amigo, un fotografo muy conocido, y contarle cuales eran los planes para esta noche.

* * *

Sin duda hacia mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien. En realidad, junto a mis demás amigos digielegidos era imposible no divertirse, pero con los sucesos que anduvieron ocurriendo últimamente reir se me hacía muy difícil.

Tomé otro baso de vodka con speed y Tai se me acercó a hablar.

- ¿Te contó Sora ya? – _Preguntó con una cara de feliz cumpleaños. Como era costumbre, me contagió su sonriza._

- ¡Claro que me dijo! Se lo tenían bien guardado eh. ¡Los felicito! – _Elevé mi voz a cierto punto que pense la garganta se me iba a desarmar. Lo abrazé y entendió mejor lo que no había escuchado a causa del sonido._

Depositó su baso en la mesa y me tomó de la mano para llevarme a bailar. Comenzamos a menearnos y a divertirnos, Tai no bailaba para nada mal. Miré de costado intentado buscar a Sora, me miro y acintió con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de que se lo tomara a mal. Poco después se me unió TK, quedando asi entre medio de mis dos amigos. Me tomaban de la cintura y bajaban lentamente conmigo. No podíamos dejar de reir, ya que los tres estabamos bastante pasados de alcohol y se nos hacía difícil mantener el equilibrió.

- ¿Me prestas al rubio? – _Preguntó guiñandome un ojo Kari._

- Oh no, mejor llevate a tu hermano. – _Carcajeamos al unisono y se alejó un poco junto a su novio. Sora se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros._

- Los dejo tortolos – _le dije al oido a Tai luego de ver a su pareja llegar_ – no hagan nada inapropiado. – _Se sonrojó y me dió un codaso para callarme. No pude evitar reir._

Esta vez me serví un sex on the beach y comenzé a caminar hacia la cocina para retirar algo de hielo de la nevera ya que el que quedaba no estaba en su mejor estado solido. Mi corazón se aceleró de tan solo verlo. Estaba parado frente a mi objetivo con una Dr Lemmon en su boca. Lo mire e hice un breve movimiento de cabeza como forma de saludo, sin decir nada, el hizo lo mismo. Me acerqué y entendió mis intenciones, por lo que se desplazó unos pocos centimetros, quedando a mi lado. Podría jurar que me estaba mirando y estaba nervioso, como si quisiera decirme algo. Me preocupaba como me veía yo, ya que quizas estuviese igual que él. Intenté olvidarlo o imaginar que era otra persona, pero mi mirada se desplazó contra mi voluntad a su lado y ví que estaba a punto de articular palabra. Para mi suerte, Sora llegó justo en ese momento.

- Mimi... oh lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? – _Preguntó al vernos, en una posición similar a la de dos personas hablando._

- No, para nada. – _Me apresuré a constestar por miedo a que mi acompañante dijera que si para asi tener un minuto más a solas conmigo._

- Que bien porque.. te buscan.

La miré incredula. Tomé mi baso y partí en dirección a la gran puerta de la casa.

* * *

¡Diablos! Tan solo unos segundos más y hubiese sido la oportunidad perfecta para dejar las cosas en claro. Miré a Sora con cara de Poker. Estaba completamente tentada.

- Lo siento – _dijo al fin_ – no fue mi intensión.- _Y comenzó a reir._

- ¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso? – _Dije en un tono enojado._

- Esque no es posible que tengan tanta mala suerte, siempre les pasa lo mismo. – _Continuaba riendo._

Sonreí irónicamente, puesto que tenía razón.

- Y siempre es el mismo idiota que nos interrumpe... – _Contesté viendo a lo lejos a Kenta, hablando con su pose de seductor a su víctima, o mejor dicho, chica. Sora siguió mi mirada y continuó limpiando un poco de bebida que se le había caído al suelo. La vi pensativa, como si estuviera dudando de algo. Se paró a mi lado y comenzó a hablar nuevamente._

- Mira Matt.. voy a romper la confianza que tengo con Mimi, pero creo que esto tienes que saberlo.

Me acomodé en mi lugar y la miré seriamente, intentando adivinar lo que estaba a punto de decirme, pero por la expresión de su rostro, sin duda no era una buena noticia.

- Mimi y Kenta rompieron. Hoy cuando volvimos del Digimundo. Ella se fue a su casa con Palmon y llamó a Kenta para hablar. – _Siguió. Por una parte, yo estaba feliz por la noticia, pero por otra, se me heló la sangre al pensar que Mimi podría habernos escuchado cuando estaba con Jane, que podría haber sido de ella el Digivice que sonaba tan cerca nuestro. Continué mirando fijamente a mi amiga tragando a duras penas._

- ¿Y cuál es la mala noticia Sora? – _Pregunté cortante._

- No es una mala noticia... lo malo es como terminó su relación.

- Explicáte.

- Pues veras... Kenta no se tomó muy a bien la desición de Mimi... –_Y aquí venía la parte fea. Me tensé y presioné mi mandibula, sentí que iba a romperme los dientes de la fuerza que hacía._ – y la llamó perra y puta. Le dijo que era como cualquier otra que lo único que quería era dinero y fama.

Eso ya era más que motivo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Deposité el baso en la mesera y emprendí marcha decidido hacia mi objeto, un imbésil de cabellos color negro, pero Sora me detuvo.

- ¡Por favor Matt no hagas ninguna locura!

- Claro que no, solo le romperé la cara a golpes a ese estúpido creído.

- ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Matt es tu amigo, forma parte de tu banda! – _Me contradijo._

- Ya no Sora. ¿Qué no ves? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a un amigo mio, y no solo eso, sino mi mejor amiga y la mujer por la cual estoy loco, y encima despúes ir y hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado? – _Me miró callada, sabía que tenía razón. Y conociendo a Sora como es, seguramente tendría tantas o más ganas de pegarle que yo. Me solté y emprendí mi marcha otra vez._

* * *

- Buenos pues.. eso es todo. De verás me sentí muy mal por lo que sucedió esta tarde y sentía la obligación de pedirte disculpas.

¿Esto era una broma, verdad? ¿Me estaba pidiendo disculpas en serio? Lo miré sin entender lo que estaba pasando, en verdad no podía creer su hipocrecía y sencilles para decir las cosas, como si las palabras salieran de su boca sin demostrar sentimiento alguno. Desvió su mirada a un costado mio y cerró los puños, juro haber visto una sonriza malévola en su rostro pese a la falta de luz. Me giré yo también y entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Yamato había depositado uno de sus puños en el rostro de Kenta, haciendo que este volara un metro hacia atrás y cayera al suelo. Instintivamente me corrí unos pasos. Kenta se levantó medio grogui del suelo y le devolvió el golpe. Para ese entonce, TK había llegado y se había puesto delante mio, protegiendome por si las dudas. Tai intentaba separar a los otros dos.

- ¡Eres un imbésil! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – _Decía Matt mientras intentaba pegarle a su oponente una vez más._

- ¿Por qué mejor no arreglamos esto fuera eh? _– Le contestaba Kenta._

Pude notar como se apoyaba contra la puerta de salida y tomaba el picaporte con una de las manos que tenía detrás de si mientras esperaba el golpe por parte de Matt. ¿Que intentaba hacer? Arrugué mis ojos y vi por un hueco de la puerta entreabierta un montón de gente parada del otro lado. ¡Era una trampa!

- ¡MATT, NO! – _Fue lo único que alcanze a gritar._

* * *

Escuché a Mimi intentando detenerme. ¿Aún defendía a ese sin vergüenza? No llegué a detener mi puño y le pegué en el estomago. Salió despedido hacia atrás y abriendo la puerta con el impacto.

Unas luces enceguesedoras comenzaron a aparecer, haciendo recuerdo lo que acababa de suceder. Me tomó un momento entender que era lo que pasaba. Había sido una trampa y Mimi lo había previsto. Los flash me seguían encandilando y yo me quedé parado en mi lugar, lleno de furia e ira sin saber como reaccionar, intentando ser lo más fuerte posible para controlarme y no matar al baterista a golpes. Este me miraba victorioso desde el suelo. Seguramente al día siguiente, yo sería el total agresor y él la victima, el buenito, el que había salido perdedor en medio de la lucha por la dama, Mimi. Entré nuevamente a la casa de Sora y cerré la puerta.

- Gracias. _– Le dije a Mimi. Esta me miró apenada. Miré hacia delante y comenzé a caminar. Ahora si que estaba en problemas, pero de los serios, y la castaña tendría que ser mi última preocupación si yo quería seguir con mi carrera de músico._ –Sora, ¿puedo salir por la puerta de atrás? – _Le pregunté, casi sin energias. Todos me miraban preocupados, tenían miedo de lo que podría llegar a hacer o pasarme._

- Si claro.. – _Me contestó._

- Hermano, te llevo hasta tu casa.- _Propuso TK._

- No, gracias, no vale la pena. Ya todos conocen tu auto, no sería la mejor forma de camuflarme. – _Sonreí sin ganas._

- Entonces llevate mi moto. –_Tai me tiró las llaves y le agredecí._

- Lo siento.. sigan con la fiesta, no me gustaría haberselas arruinado. – _Asintieron con la cabeza y me retiré. A la distancia pude escuchar a Sora deteniendo a Mimi, decía algo así como "dejalo, no es el mejor momento para hablarle". Sonreí ante lo escuchado. Mi esfuerzo no había sido en vano._

* * *

Había soñado con él. Sora me había comentado el porque de la reacción de Matt, y para su sorpresa, no me enojé con ella. Tarde o temprano algo similar iba a suceder. Yamato y Kenta eran rivales, y todo por mi culpa. Quizás mi ex tuviera razón y solo era una idiota que no se decidía por el amor de uno de ellos y solo lograba ocacionar problemas en la banda. Tomé una tasa de café y pencendí el televisor. Las noticias. Era de lo unico que hablaban, la pelea de dos de los tantos chicos más populares de estos últimos tiempos. Las fotos eran impactantes, me producian escalofrios y muchas ganas de ir a pegarle a Kenta, y por otra parte, abrazar profundamente a Matt, para demostrarle que contaba con mi apoyo, que podiamos olvidar todo y que yo estaría junto a él para ayudarlo en estos momentos tan dificiles.

No lo dude más. Esa idea no era del todo mala. Pero primero iba a bañarme y alistarme para ir a verlo. Quizás podríamos salir y hablar más tranquilos. Terminé mi bebida y mire mi reloj. 11:47hs, con suerte podriamos ir a almorzar. Sonreí para mis adentros y me retiré a prepararme.

* * *

Destruido. Así estaba. Todos los canales de TV mostraban las mismas fotos, que eran una pura mentira. Kenta se veía asustado y yo parecía endemoniado. Maldito idiota. Solo había recibido en lo que iba del día llamados de mi manager, de los chichos de la banda y de sujetos que querían saber que era lo que me había sucedido. "¿Estás loco?" "¿En que estabas pensado?" "¡Tienes serios problemas Ishida!" Era lo único que me decían y repetían una y otra vez. Mis amigos me conocían muy bien, asique optamor por dejarme en soledad, como me gustaba hacer en los viejos tiempos, y no estaba enojado por ello. La única que me había llamado era Jane, que estaba viniendo a casa. Fue como si hubiese leido mi mente porque había entrado justo por la puerta de entrada. Yo me encontraba recostado contra el sofá del comedor.

- Hola mi amor. – _Me dijo. No había tenido tiempo ni de cerrar la puerta que ya estaba a mi lado. Me dió un besoy continuo abrazandome por el cuello. _- ¿Cómo estas?

- Pues.. no muy bien. –_Le contesté, como si la respuesta no fuera más que obvia. Me sonrió._

- Ya vas a ver que todo se solucionará. Yo estaré aquí siempre para apoyarte y para lo que me necesites. –_Sonreí y la besé nuevamente para luego jugar con nuestras narices. La tenía tomada de la cintura. Me alegraba que estuviera juntos a mi en un momento como este, pero sentía que no entendía del todo por lo que me estaba pasando. Me duele pensar que quizas no esté estamorado de ella y que sea todo una simple obsesión y por tratar de olvidar a Mimi, que quizás no la ame en serio. Despúes de todo, hacía solo unos días que nos conociamos y no sabíamos practicamente nada de la vida del otro. Se me ocurrió que era un buen momento para hacerle una pregunta._

- Oye Jane.. tu no estas conmigo por el dinera y la fama, ¿verdad?

Me miró algo sorprendida, no se lo esperaba.

- ¡Pero que cosas dices! Parte, si fuera por eso, creeme que ya no estaría contigo porque ya bastante famosa me hice por ti y Kenta. – _Me contestó y rió por lo dicho. Yo también reí pero algo me hizo pensar._

- ¿Por Kenta? ¿Que tiene que ver él en esto? – _Se inquietó un poco ante mi pregunta y por un momento no supo que responder, pero me miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia._

- ¡Pues claro! – _dijo_ – Ya hay muchos que saben de nuestra relación.. y hoy, gracias a la pelea que tuviste con Kenta, comenzaron a nombrarme más preguntando que había sucedido conmigo que tu te estabas peleando por otra mujer.

No me convenció mucho su respuesta, a decir verdad no había escuchado nombrarla en ninguna parte hasta el momento. Me miró preocupada ante mi reacción.

- ¿Que importa ya? Yo te amo y eso te lo puedo demostrar. – _Me tomó el rostro y me beso con pasión, pero más que eso parecía furia. Un beso tan salvaje como el que nunca me había dado nadie hasta el momento. Aún así, yo seguía preocupado y Jane se había sumado a mi lista de problemas._

No había sido una buena idea dejar la puerta abierta ya que Mimi se encontraba observandonos.

* * *

- Disculpen – _me limite a decir con un nudo enorme en la garganta_ – creo que interrumpo en un mal momento. – _Qué idiota había sido, solo porque Matt me había defendido la noche anterior creí que todo se había solucionado, pero me había olvidado de otro detalle, y uno muy grande. Matt tenía novia aún. Mis ganas de llorar habían vuelto luego de un tiempo, y no me gustaba para nada ese sentimiento de tristesa e impotencia._

- ¡No! Para nada. – _Se apresuró a decir nervioso Matt separandose de Jane._ -Está bien, Jane ya estaba por irse. – Vi la mirada cargada de veneno que le dirigía su novia y la de suplica con la que le respondía Yamato. Me sentí orgullosa ante lo sucedido.

- Si es verdad. – _Dijo ella al fin._ –Vuelvo más tarde, tengo planes muy divertido para esta noche. – Su voz de seductora y sus intensiones eran claramente molestarme, lo cúal dio resultado. Le deposito un último beso, "beso" de despedida a Matt, ya que parecía iba a romperle los labios, y partió por mi lado, dirigiendome una mirada amenazadora.

Quedamos solos al fin. No sabía como reaccionar.

- Solo.. venía a darte las gracias por lo de anoche. Sora me contó porque reaccionaste así y me pareció muy lindo de tu parte. –_Se quedó mirandome desde su lugar, sin acercarse._ Seguramente no quería asustarme o en verdad quería demostrarme que tenía una novia y por lo tanto códigos.

- Está bien. Y yo te quiero agradecer a tí, porque si intentaste prevenirme sobre los paparazzis y no te escuché. Nada de esto estaría sucediendo ahora si te hubiese prestado atención. – _Le sonreí por su honestidad y estuve satisfecha ya que me había dado cuenta que no podríamos salir a almorzar como yo me había imaginado. _

- Bien. Eso era todo, me marcho entonces, no quiero ocacionarte problemas con tu novia. – _Di media vuelta._

- ¿Mimi? –_Me llamó la atención. Me giré hacía él nuevamente_.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Nos estuviste escuchando a mi y a Jane en el Digimundo, verdad? – _Esa pregunta me tomó totalmente desprevenida y no había inventado una posible respuesta, y además de esto, era mala mentirosa, por lo que mis muecas idiotas me vendieron ._ – Me lo imaginaba. – _Respondió antes de que lo afirmara._

- Lo siento. No fue mi intención... solo que..- _No pude terminar de hablar, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse por mis megillas. Nada me salía bien, NADA._

- Hey, tranquila. No te pongas mal. Yo fui muy rudo contigo cuando mensioné lo de Michael y me sentí la peor persona del mundo al decirle todas esas cosas a Jane sin que fueran reales y luego enterarme que te había herido cuando las escuchaste.

Aún seguía alejado de mi, no se había acercado para hablarme. Sus palabras me shockearon. ¿Entonces no amaba en Jane?.

- ¿Qué dices? No entiendo.. – _Me sequé las lagrimas y esperé alguna respuesta coherente por de su parte._

- Oye, ¿quieres que salgamos a comer? Así te cuento bien como es todo... y podemos hablar un poco como en los viejos tiempos. Claro, si aún eres mi amiga.. -_Su propuesta me hizo feliz por dentro, pero aún había algo que me preocupaba._

- Pero, ¿que hay de los paparazzi?

- ¿La verdad? Ya no me interesan. Ya me undieron demasiado, un poco más no cambiara nada, las cosas creeme que no podrían estar peor. –_Me sonrió como muestra de seguridad, le sonreí tambien y asentí con la cabeza._

- Entonces esperame, tomare mi tarjeta para ir de compras luego.

No pude evitar reir despacio. Matt estaba siendo dulce, había vuelto ese chico del cuál me había enamorado y era mi mejor amigo en épocas pasadas. Lo unico que deseaba era que todo saliera bien, para que Yamato se quitara un problema menos de encima... y yo volviera a disfrutar de los pocos días que me quedaban en Odaiba.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – _Le pregunté mientras cerraba duramente la puerta y tiraba su bolso en una de las sillas._

- La tonta de Mimi llegó en el momento menos indicado... Matt y ella pasarán la tarde juntos. –_Me contestó algo desilucionada y con cara de asco._

- Diablos, eso no lo había planeado. Igualmente tu te harás cargo de enamorar al máximo a Matt, más de lo que está, así se olvidará de ella.

- Pues eso quiero.. pero está muy dificil. Empezó a dudar de mi.

- No importa – _la interrumpí_ – tienes que enamorarlo Jane. Si lo haces todo habrá salido perfecto y llegaremos juntos a la fama que soñamos desde chicos. –_Me miró y sonrió_.

- Si Kenta, primito mio, no te preocupes que no fallaré.

Sonreimos al mismo tiempo. Sería difícil, pero si continuabamos así, pronto el manager de Teenage Wolves me dejaría a cargo de la banda y Matt desaparesería de todo medio social. Junto a mi prima, conseguiriamos el exito y el dinero que siempre deseamos. Seriamos felices al fin, luego de tanta pena y sufrimiento al perder a nuestras familias por problemas de deudas. Padres, esto va por ustedes.

_Continuará..._

**C'est fini! ****Él capítulo más largo, como resultado de una larga espera, y creo que uno de los mejores redactados. Les digo gracias una vez más por seguir mi fic y perdon por no hacer que Mimi le pegara la bofetada aún a Matt! Jajaja, ya vendrá en su momento. Les cuento que son los capítulos finales, quedarán 2 o 3 como mucho. No se cuando la termine, pero lo antes posible eso seguro. Saludos y espero muchos reviews, paraque me demuestren si valió o no la espera! ;)**


End file.
